Werewolves exist:
by Blackenflames
Summary: The fever its getting worse! My body hurts, i can barely move. "Nana, its time for dinner" Zero knocked. "I'll be there" I stuttered. I need to leave! The pain is too much. "Nana Are you Okay!" Zero tried opening the door. But i made sure it was locked.
1. Chapter 1

The snow was cold, but my heart was much more colder. I walked around the ugly gray damaged house, looking for Lilly, but she was nowhere to be found. I let out a sigh and saw my breath in the air. I didn't know what to do. I check one more time and walked around the stupid house again. I usual do this when I'm worried. I saw the vampire lying on my the back yard porch with a hole on its gray forehead. My bloody rose was in my back pocket ready to shoot but I knew there wouldn't be anything to shoot at. The wind started blew harder and the house looked like it was about collapse. But it stood still, mocking me that it would never go away as long as its standing. They wont go away.

-Flash Back-

"_I don't want to sleep alone, Nana", Lucy whimpered. Neither did I but I didn't say it. I was the grown-up and I didn't want to scare her. "How about I stay here until you fall asleep?" I suggested. I pulled the pink hello-kitty cover up to her chin and sang her song.._

_**Thank you for being such friend **_

_**To me,**_

_**Oh I pray a friend for life **_

_**And have I ever told you**_

_**How much you mean to me?**_

_**Oh your everything to me~ Flyleaf Broken wings**_

_Lilly's eyes stayed open and was awed by Nana's voice. She closed and opened her eyes and finally she left them closed. I didn't want to leave the room so I sat in the corner by the white dresser__**. **__I listen to the argument that Lena and Harold was screaming and this time it was about me. _

"_**Who the hell does she think she is, telling me not scream at Lucy, disobedient, mutt " Harold Boomed.**_

"_**Well she is just like you, she cant take orders well," Lena protested.**_

_**CRASH**_

"_**WHAT THE HELL HAROLD, THAT WAS MY FAVORITE CHINA PLATE!" LENA SHRIEKED**_

**(it was her only China plate)**

"_**She leaves tomorrow morning, or else" Harold snarled.**_

"_**Why cant we just give her to Carl, she is one of them!" Lena persisted.**_

"_**They wont take her until she's sixteen, a full blood werewolf" Harold was about to finish but he stopped**__. There __**was crushing of foot steps outside and than it stopped. **_

" _**Lena we need to leave now!" Harold whispered**_

"_**What, Why what's going on" Lena trembled**_

_**Then something smash through the window, it's eyes where red, it's fangs shot out. Lucy immediately woke up and screamed. The vampires eyes where on Lucy now. It crotched down like an animal and jumped towards her. I pushed Lucy out the way and high kicked the leech. Lucy was on the floor so frighten that she was unable to move or even yell. I jumped over the bed to get to Lucy. As soon I grabbed Lucy, I carried her out of the room and went to the front of the house. Harold was already starting car, and Lena was about to get inside but she stopped. "Give me Lucy" She requested.**_

"_**No, I wont give her to you, especially you" I shouted. Lena look hurt, but quickly changed to anger. **_

"_**Than you both will die, you idiot" Lena yelled back. I wont give her up to them. Not ever. I'll be by her side, if she dies…I'll die to. "Your blood its smell so delicious" Vampire breathed looking at Lucy. Lucy started to cry, "Leave me alone please" Lucy cried softly. **_

"_**Its going to be okay Lucy, This monster isn't going to touch you" I told her, running to the back yard, nearly out of breath. The vampire was fast and I know it was going to get us eventually if I don't hurry up and get the freaken bloody rose . I looked around for the bloody rose that was under the porch. It glisten in the moonlight. I quickly grabbed. I put Lucy down carefully. The vampire started running faster towards me before. I pulled out my bloody rose and pulled the trigger.**_

_**BANG.**_

_**My heart stopped just for a moment.**_

_**The vampires red eyes faded and its body fell to the cool snow. I turn around to look at Lucy, "Are you alright?" I asked which was a stupid question. "Nnana look out" Lucy screamed but it was too late I was already hit cold in the head and I knew who did it…Harold.**_

_-Flash back end-_

I kept walking but each step got harder and harder. The snow covered was up to my thighs by now and now I stopped shivering. Finally I couldn't lift my feet anymore. My body fell to the icy snow and I didn't care. I closed my eyes. I said my goodbyes, and then I said goodnight.

_Chapter 2_

I awoke with an extreme headache. I got up but way to fast. I felt dizzy and light headed. I tried to move but the cover closed me tightly and that I was too weak to get up. I gave up and lie back. I looked around the room wondering if I was kidnapped but I highly doubted. One thing is that why would the kidnapper leave me food…unless it was drugged. To be safe I didn't eat. I closed my eyes and fell back asleep.

-couple of hours later-

"Is she awake yet?" whispered a girl.

"I don't know, she should be awake by now, I'm going to check if she ate anything" whispered the man. I heard the door starting to crack open. I tried to sit up, it took awhile, but eventually I succeeded.

"Oh hello, your awake," The man jollied with creepy but humble smile. He looked at my plate and his face was dropped to disappointment.

"You didn't like my special season salmon" His voice dropped.

I coughed to clear my throat. "I thought it was drugged." I confessed.

"Oh no, please do eat, and I'm Kaien Cross, and this is my adoptive daughter Yuki" Kaien boasted. I looked behind him and saw a girl with long light brown hair.

"Yuki, this is, um…may we ask you your name" He asked.

"Nana" I replied looking behind him.

" Well Nana, would you like to live here with us." Kaien asked.

"I would in one condition, I need you to help me locate a girl name Lucy Dawn, she's my little sister" I choked my voice cracking on her name.

Kaien face went straight to sympathy. I hate people who feel the need to sympathy me! He shouldn't need to worry me, just Lucy.

"I'll do everything in my power to find her. I promise you that Nana"

After agreeing with Kaien Cross, he started to sign the adoptive papers.

When Kaien Cross finished his papers, he smiled and jumped for joy.

"I finished the papers, For now on call me Father" He cried.

"Err. Okay Fat-ther" I slurred.

"Uh you don't have to call him that if you don't feel comfortable" Yuki noted. "I don't want him to get sad though" I mention feeling a little bit guilty.

"Don't worry, he eventually gets over it." Yuki assured.

-a week passes-

I gotten used to living with the Crosses but I never left Lucy out of mind. I remind myself how she would have loved it here. I got up from my bed for dinner. I saw Yuki setting the table and decided to join in and help her.

"Did you finished your homework Yuki" I asked knowing for sure she didn't.

"Of course" Yuki exclaimed

"Your such a liar" I laughed

"I don't get it, school sucks!" Yuki complained

"Don't worry I'll help you after dinner…again" I offered

The door opened and me and Yuki froze. We saw the headmaster, come with boy with silver hair and violate eyes, he was covered with blood. "Yuki, Nana, This Zero, his family was killed by bad vampire." the headmaster revealed.

The headmaster looked over at me, "Nana can you show him where the bathroom is and find some spare clothes for him." I nodded

"Follow me" I said

I could barely hear Zero behind me, I opened the door. I turned the shower on, in case he didn't knew how.

"Towels are In the cabinet, and I makes sure the headmaster come with clothes. As for your dirty clothes leave them in the corner and I'll wash them" I said.

He didn't look at me, so I assume he understood.

I closed the door about to leave, but I smelled blood. I turned around and open the door. I saw Zero scratching or better yet clawing his neck. I grabbed Zero's arm.

"Stop!" I hissed.

"It feels yucky. I can still feel the woman here…" Zero spoke.

The blood smelled almost like a vampire. Before I was going to ask him if he was bitten, I went to the bathroom cabinets and got the first aid kit. I cleaned Zero's neck and placed a large designed transformer band-aid.

"Did the women turn you?" I questioned. I leaned against the door making sure no one came in. It took awhile for Zero to answer. I looked at Zero and I actually looked at Zero. I gasped "Zero Kiryu, your family is one of the best vampire hunters." I was a bit frighten my kind honored the Kiryu family."Instead of killing you, she did something far worse, didn't she?" I added.

-cliffy (: anyways

thats all i have...not really i need to make a few changes heheh (:


	2. Chapter 2

Zero wouldn't look at me. I wanted to help Zero, but its not my decision its Carl's decision to whether or not I can change him. Werewolf's DNA is much more stronger than vampires. Most of the time vampires don't come nears us, they rather die than be us.

"Zero I can help you, if you want me to"

"You can't change me back to a human, I'm stuck like this" Zero sneered

"Your right, I can't change you back, but I can change you into something else " I answered.

"Like what? What can be better other than being human is better than a vampire" Zero snapped.

"First off anything is better than being blood thirsting animal." I stated.

"Would you rather be something that doesn't thirst for blood?" I asked.

"What is it?" Zero thought.

I thought about it the first time you change was said to painful but you quickly get use to it. The problem is …being in pack. I preferred to go solo, its more freedom. When your in the bottom of the pack, you have to listen to everyone and to get your freedom you need to fight, train, fight if you want to be respected. If Carl changes him, Zero would have to be in his pack and started as the omega. Unless I change him, problem is others wont like it. Its completely rare for a especially a lone werewolf to change a vampire into one of them. When a werewolf does change them, its merely out of torture. Vampires are so loyal to there pureblood. They decide to commit suicide rather to stay like us. If I'm going to do this. I need to get stronger than I am now just in case other wolves want to pick a fight with me because I change him.

"Forget it" I sighed. I started to get up but I was pulled right down.

"tell me" he demanded.

I wanted to tell him but I couldn't not right now…

"I'll tell you when I turn sixteen" trying to pull off his hard grip on my wrist.

"Why can't you tell me" Zero frowned holding tighter

"I want to make sure if you do want to change, I'm able to do it, I don't want anyone to bring you any trouble." I replied.

Zero didn't say anything and he final he let go of my wrist.

"Don't worry, Zero everything is going to fine" I smiled.

I got up from the bathroom floor and reached for the knob.

"Nana"

I froze at the sound of my name.

"Yah Zero" I turned my head.

"Thank you" Zero looked away a light blush crossed his face.

"Don't mention it" I answered.

I walked out the bathroom to only bump into Yuki.

"Oh Nana, I brought clothes for Zero, where do I put them?" Yuki smiled.

"Leave them in his rooms" I suggested.

Okay" Yuki said walking off to his room.

I started walking to the kitchen, wanting to finish setting the table but it was already done. I looked over at the headmaster wearing a pink apron. I had to keep reminding myself he's guy.

"Don't you think that's a bit too much food" I asked.

He turned his head bring a tray of salmon fish to the table.

"Nonsense, hand me the lemon" Headmaster protested.

"Fine, but try not to get disappointed when theirs lots of leftovers" I handed him the lemons from the bowl.

* * *

><p><strong>Yuki POV.<strong>

Dinner was so awkward…Zero wouldn't talk much at all. When I try to talk to him it was only a nod or a shrug. The only person who wasn't awkward with the silence was Nana. She was probably thinking of Lucy, her little sister. Nana barely talks about her. When Nana talks about Lucy she suddenly stops talking. She told me how much Lucy loves cupcakes, and Hello kitty but Lucy never really known what was Hello kitty just that it was cat with a bow. Nana started laughing when she told me about Lucy being afraid of grasshoppers but starts crying if she killed it. I got up from my seat and helped Nana with the dishes.

"Are you sure you guys don't want anymore Salmon, or dessert" Headmaster cried out.

"No" I groaned. I was so full from the salmon, rice, biscuits, chicken, and now dessert. I cant even look or think of dessert. I starting rinsing the dishes every time Nana passed a plate.

"I told you not to get disappointed when there was leftovers" Nana scowled.

Headmaster let out a sigh "I know, goodnight girls"

The headmaster disappeared to his room.

"Hey Nana, has the headmaster have any clues on where your sister might be?" I asked. Nana started rinsing the soap off her hands. "No, Every time its seems were so close to finding her but we only find empty buildings or nothing at all." Nana clenched her fist together tightly.

"I wonder if I had sister" I thought. I felt Nana's hand on my head.

"If you did she probably had better grades" Nana smirked.

"I hope…I'm failing miserly on my test" I groaned.

"By the way don't we have a quiz on Monday about the bones?" Nana noted.

"AHH! NO TODAYS SUNDAY! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!" I shrieked.

"I did twice on Friday, once on Saturday, and I wrote on your arm " Nana laughed turning my hand. MONDAY TEST SKELETAL SYSTEM

"I better go study" I grumbled, walking to my room

"Night" Nana called out

"Night" I yelled back.

* * *

><p><strong>Back to Nana's POV<strong>.

I began walking to my room when I heard soft mumbles coming from Zero's room. I quietly turn the knob and open the door enough to squeeze my body through.

Zero kept turning and mumbling about someone named Ichiru. I sighed "he's having a nightmare." I better stay the night here, its scary living in a house you don't know. I sat on the floor leaning against the bed. It had been almost 20 min. and Zero wouldn't stop moving and I can tell the dream wasn't going to get any better.

"ICHIRU!" Zero finally yelled. His silver hair was damp with sweat. Zero turned his head shocked to find me on the floor.

"How long have you been here" Zero asked

"For about 20 minuets" I answered. A little embarrassed.

Zero lied back on the bed and pushed the cover off him.

"Can you hand me a pillow" I asked.

"Why? You're staying the night…on he floor.?" Zero whispered making sure the headmaster couldn't hear him.

"Yah, it's scary sleeping in house, that you don't know." I said waiting for the pillow.

"You don't have to stay the night here because of me" Zero responded angrily. I can tell Zero wasn't going to give me a pillow.

"Fine don't give me pillow." I snapped, lying on the cool wooden floor. I was use to sleeping on the floor anyway, I never had bed, I had my own room but not a bed. I closed my eyes trying to fall asleep but I heard Zero scooting over on the bed.

"We'll share, since your not going to leave" Zero declared. I shot a smile and hopped on the bed. I turned my body away from Zero and closed my eyes.

"Nana" Zero murmured

"Yah" I yawned I turned my body to face him.

"Why are you here?" Zero wondered.

"I'm hear because I have nowhere else to go" I said trying to put the covers on top of my feet.

"How do you know about vampires?" Zero asked trying to get a straight answer..

"Um, My grandparents were vampire hunters. When they retired from hunting vampires, they passed it down to me" I said. I wonder if he knew my grandparents they usually went over to see the Kiyru family to have meetings. The Werewolves and the vampire hunter worked together ever since the Kiyru family made a truce with my grandparents. The Kiyru family was the only family that truly saw us, when no other did. But know I don't know what is going to happen if the best vampire hunters in the world are gone?

"Nana, isn't your parent vampire hunter to?" Zero questioned.

"Lena and Harold try to act like a normal family, pretending not to notice that vampire exist." I said, trying to keep my voice calm. Zero notice something was wrong answered him.

"Nana did you love your parents?" Zero asked softly. Of course I didn't! if their was anyway I could have chose my parents I would picked someone else.

"We never gotten along. We loathed each so much that we couldn't even stay in the same house together." I answered, not looking at Zero anymore.

"Why didn't you just leave?" Zero said

"I couldn't leave…I couldn't leave them with her" I said my voice getting hard.

"Who?" Zero wondered.

"My little sister" I murmured. I didn't want to talk anymore. I knew Zero lots of more question but I was tire and sad. I don't want to remember loosing her to them.

"Nana, if to hard to talk about I wont ask anymore, for now" Zero said smoothly.

"thank you" I closed my eyes feeling Zero's forehead against mine.

"Goodnight Nana" Zero whispered.


	3. Chapter 3 I dont hate her

**Funny But sad Moments Chap. 3 In this part as you read the Night class isnt here yet...but im getting there -_-**

**ages Nana is 12 (im going to skip through time alot) **

**describ. Black somewhat long hair. Eyes Dark Green, skin Pale white: style in dressing, lets just say anything that is comfortable **

**age Yuki is 11**

**age Zero 12 1/2 (: **

* * *

><p><strong>Nana POV.<strong>

"Yuki, common were going to be late for school." I banged at her door.

"No…its Sunday" Yuki mumbled.

I banged the door harder "Its Monday, YUKI!" I yelled.

"What's with all the noise" Zero growled.

"Yuki won't get up…" I walked towards the kitchen grabbing a knife.

"WOW, your not going to hurt her are you?" Zero said taking the knife out of my hands

"No… I'm just going to pick the lock that's all" I smiled taking the knife back.

After 3 minuets I successfully opened the door. I charged into the room finding Yuki snoring!

"GET UP!" I swiped Yuki's cover off which made Yuki fall off the bed.

"hhhhmrph" Yuk drooled. It's been nearly been a month living with the cross's and I already feel like I have a job to take care of them…especially Zero.

* * *

><p>xxxxx<p>

**Zero Pov**.

It was kind of disturbing the way Nana dragged Yuki out the room.

But we made to school at least 15 minuets late.

"HOW CAN YOU GUYS BE LATE IF YOU LITTERALY LIVE NEXT TO THE SCHOOL!, Explain yourselves" The Teacher shouted.

"Yuki thought it was Sunday" I said bluntly

"The three of you will stay her after class working on extra problems" The Teacher sneered. We sighed and said in chorus "Yes sir"

Yuki sat with her best friend Yori, While me and Nana sat in the back far back of the classroom. I'm guessing she was trying to make feel at home…but how can I?

The teacher gone on with his lesson even though I already knew this stuff. (by the way I never gotten to remember the teacher's last name) I almost smiled with thought calling him teacher for the rest of the year… I turned over to look at Nana to see if she was paying attention…nope she was driffing off to space again. Its starting to get me abit worried and annoyed.

"Nana, when was Tutankhamun's tomb discovered?" The teacher questioned noticing Nana not paying attention to what was written on the bored.

"Tutankhamun was discovered on November 4, 1922 by English archaeologist Howard Carter."Nana replied still dazing off. The teacher gotten more fustrated but couldn't say anyting since Nana had the answer correct.

* * *

><p>XXXX<p>

**Nana POV.**

The homework was given when all the other students left. Apparently I gotten more problems than Zero, Yuki. I must have ticked him off pretty badly, but whatever I should be done before dinner. The headmaster said their was going to be a guest, whoever it was had gotten Yuki blushing. Zero was finished with his assignment and handed to what's-his-face. (Yah I really hate him -.-)

I was finally done with the extra problems and carefully handed to him, the reason why I did it so carefully is because I wanted to shove the homework down his damn throat. "Hope you have goodnight sleep, sir" I smiled and left. Oh how it hurt to smile to that grumpy bald nameless man BiTch…

XXXX"Nana, your finally back" Yuki smiled setting up the table with spoons. I loved Yuki's smile, it was something that made my day much better. "Yah that damn teacher given me more homework than you, and Zero" I grumbled. Looking for more forks in the kitchen but something happen a pierce pain shot through my hand. "AHH" I shrieked, It hurt so badly that I was afraid to flex my fingers. "Nana! Are you okay" Yuki quickly came over to observe my hand. "Yah, I must have gotten a cramp from writing so much" I said, starting to massage my hand. "It'll be alright Yuki" I assured. The door bell rang and I am assuming it's the guest. "Yuki could you get that" the headmaster hollered in the kitchen. While Yuki almost floated to the door, she let him in. For what I saw on Yuki's face she was in love "Oh Kaname you're here" That was when everything froze, Zero quickly stood up from the table and grabbed the knife. "Headmaster …" I alerted, but it was too late Zero already dashed to Kaname… a pure blood but not just any, he is the most powerful one of all. I doubt Yuki knew that.

"ZERO STOP!" Yuki yelled

Zero stabbed Kaname with the wrist deepening the knife.

"You just ran up and stab me? That's rather cruel" Kaname responded looking down at Zero.

"SHUT UP Vampire, You smell just like that lady!" Zero said shouted

"Zero, He's not the one who warrants your revenge" the Headmaster pulled Zero.

* * *

><p>skipping through (-= hehehe -<p>

**Yuki Pov. **

Zero was sent to his room, I couldn't help feeling responsible for this. "Nana, I'm going to talk to Zero" I said closing the door. Kaname left and said he will come some other day. "That's not smart idea Yuki" Nana said finally speaking

"Zero is pretty pissed of having Kaname here, its best to leave him alone" Nana said bending down to pick up the knife Zero tried to kill Kaname with.

"Ok" I lied walking to my room. I have to apologize.

"Yuki, I mean it leave him alone, seeing a vampire in front him opened some wombs for him" Nana said washing the knife.

How does she know that I'm lying? I mean am I that bad!

"Ok Nana, I'll leave him alone" I muttered.

I started walking to my room, but quickly turned around. I have to see Zero, I know I told Nana that I will leave him alone but…

* * *

><p><strong>Nana Pov. <strong>

Yuki probably went to see Zero even when I told her not to. Why does she have to go against what I say.

"Nana"

I turned my head seeing Headmaster having a solemn face

"What is it"

"I've located you parents and they are coming over to discuss about Lilly"

"Ok, so when are they coming?" I asked eagerly

"They said when they get here" Headmaster said sadly

"Heh" I said leaning back on the sink. They want to come here to see a surprise on my face.

"Ok than, well thanks for telling me Headmaster" I said walking past him.

* * *

><p><strong>YUKI POV.<strong>

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Zero swiped his hand away from me.

"I'm sorry Zero but Kaname saved me from a bad vampire, if it wasn't for him I wouldn't be here" I said honestly.

There was no answer from Zero, Finally giving up I turned away.

* * *

><p><strong>Nana POV.<strong>

I started heading for my room when saw Yuki coming out of Zero's room.

Uh-oh It must haven't turned out well.

"Yuki?, I thought you were in bed already" I said brushing the tear from her face.

"Zero Hates me" Yuki mumbled.

"He doesn't hate you"

"…"

"I'll go talk to him, Ok" I said patting her head.

* * *

><p>"Zero" I said cracking the door open letting in a speck of light<p>

"Leave me alone" Zero hissed in the dark shadow

"nope" I said closing the door making the room completely black again

I sat next to Zero and gotten him even more angry

"Are you just stupid or are you deaf" Zero replied in the dark

"Look shut the fuck up, I get it that your mad at Yuki and the headmaster for bringing Kaname, it was a shock for me too, but dont be acting mean to Yuki just because she doesnt hate vampires. Kaname saved Yuki, Yuki's just being thankful to Kaname for saving her life." I said getting up from the floor.

"Yuki's a good person and always has smile on her face and I hate to see her depress just because you think you have the need to hate her." I countined.

I turned towards the door about leave

"I dont hate her"

"Good, Goodnight Zero" I turned and smiled

Zero didnt look at me but pink spread across cheeks

?

why does he keep blushing?

WAIT WHY AM I BLUSHING!

* * *

><p><strong>READ THIS OR YOU'LL BE FREAKEN CONFUSE <strong>

**Stay tune, **

**next chapter...im going to skip to when the night class is beginging**

**GUess who's coming to visit Nana**

**yup her "Parents" will Lilly be there? **

**who knows oh i know I do Lmao**

**REVIEW!** LUV YALL


	4. Chp4 Zero's first killing of a level E

**I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT JUST Nana**

**I havent updated for awhile cause i had writers block...no seriously look (opends brain) *points* see theres a fucken block!gahhh**

* * *

><p><strong>Zero Pov.<strong>

The Night Class have barely just arrived. I stayed inside the building looking outside watching Yuki bow to those filthy blood suckers! I didn't see Nana with her. I'm guessing she's in her room also. I started heading to my room but stopped shortly because of the sudden burning in my throat. I WILL NOT DRINK BLOOD! I repeated this to myself about thousand times before getting up. When I final gotten control I heard a soft voice coming from Nana's room. I walked to her door which was across from Yuki's room. I rested my ear against the door, listening the most beautiful voice.

_**I saw the queen Swam out below her star on sea beneath**__**Though I lifted up my hands to her She never lifted me **_

_**Oh something's missing in me**_

_**I felt it deep within me**_

_**As lovers left me to bleed alone**_

_**Found something sweetOn the island with daughters of eve**_

_**But through thick and thin they've gone away and only left their grief ~ Flyleaf.**_

When the voice ended, I was quickly sadden to hear it end. There so much I wanted to know about Nana but she wont give any hint! I don't know what she is, she's not a vampire that's for sure. Its seem Nana knows everything about everyone but no one's seem to know her.

Next day still Zero's Pov I tried reasoning with that stupid woman/man vampires and humans can never live in peace. Buts already too late the Night class and day class will see each and at some point the filthy monster will drool over the humans blood. Waiting for there chance to suck them dry.

I was so deep in thought that I didn't even hear Nana leave headmaster's office.

"NANA, where are you going" Yuki asked

"I'll be back around noon, Okay, Yuki" Nana said closing the door behind. her. She didn't answer Yuki's question where she was going.

* * *

><p><strong>XXX Noon Zero's POV<strong>

"Nana!, your Back! The headmaster was about to tell us our duties of being a prefect." Yuki saluted

the headmaster was discussing about how we shall guard the night suckers and make sure the day class student never come out of their dorms at night. We were to all receive a weapon for protection, in case the vampires starts lusting for blood. Yuki received a weapon called Artemis (it looked more like a staff), as for me and Nana the headmaster still hasn't found any weapons.

* * *

><p><strong>*A little while later*<strong>

**Yuki's Pov**

I stared at the bag that Nana's was holding and I knew what was in there…!

"Nana what's in the bag" I asked suspiciously

"Oh Yah, I went out to buy some candy" Nana said grabbing the Hershey bar out of the white plastic bag handing it over to me.

"Thanks Nana!" I said unwrapping the chocolate bar.

Nana didn't say anything back instead she walked away in a hurry.

"What's wrong with Nana?" I asked Zero who's been mostly quiet…not much of a surprise that he is. **-_-**

* * *

><p><strong>Third Pov.<strong>

While Nana raced out of the headmaster office she was getting close on Lucy's scent. Nana's body was changing slowly and came to a point where she can smell 10x better than a blood hound.

Nana destination came to an end by a tree at the end of the Cross academy gate, it was only Lucy's blanket…her Hello kitty. I knew they were teasing me, trying to get my hopes down. By now tears should be streaming down my face…but I can't cry …. Not yet.

* * *

><p><strong>Zero Pov.<strong>

Nana left the gate like she did that afternoon. Where is she going this time! I shouldn't care… I don't care but my feet was already leaving the building.

**(Town)**

I spotted Nana following a man with a black rope with a brown suit case. The man looked unaware that Nana was following him.

"You don't seem surprise that I'm here?" Nana finally spoken.

"Your going to try to kill me sooner or later. But I wont make this an easy fight, Bitch" The man mumbled.

Turning around the man's red eyes stared at Nana.

"Lets begin, Mutt" The man snarled.

The two of them started dancing in a fight. Nana pulled out her gun aiming at the demons heart but their was another vampire upward and coming straight down to her!

* * *

><p><strong>Nana Pov.<strong>

I was about to shoot the vampire when I heard Zero running.

WHAT WAS HE DOING HERE!

"Nana watch out!" Zero yelled.

I looked and saw a level E vampire coming towards me upward. I shot the vampire with my bloody rose but I almost forgotten the other vampire I was dealing . I turned around and saw the man running to Zero.

"Dammit Zero!" I muttered. I pushed the dead level E off of me.

* * *

><p><strong>Third Pov.<strong>

The man (which is a level E also) held out his hand to cut the boy with his sharp nails. Nana came to the rescue and went between Zero and the man. The man missed Zero and clawed Nana's back instead. Blood streamed and burned horribly for Nana. Nana handed Zero the bloody rose "Shoot him" Nana blustered. Zero was still in shock (this was his first killing a level E)

Nana had to hurry up before the man made his next move. Nana grabbed Zero's hand while holding the gun. Nana put Zero's finger on the trigger. "Like this" Nana whispered softly in Zero's ear.

BOOM

The man lied on the sidewalk alley sodden with his own blood.

"Nana why did you go hunting a level by yourself" Zero demanded his voice sounding angry than he wanted to be.

"I need to get stronger Zero" Nana said her voice sounding almost gone.

* * *

><p><strong>Zero Pov.<strong>

(walking to the Cross academy)

"Here's your gun back Nana" I took the gun out of my pocket. For some reason I didn't wanted to give it back.

"Keep it, it doesn't belong to me" Nana turned her head looking at the gun.

"Who does it belong to then and why do you have it" I questioned.

"It belong to you, and your family gave it to my grandparents before they passed away to give it to you when you were ready to kill a vampire" Nana confessed.

"Wait your Grandparents, knew my Parents" I said in shock.

"Yah, it was weird before they died they wanted me to give it to a boy name Zero Kiryu" Nana said rubbing the back of my head, looking a little embarrassed.

* * *

><p><strong>(Nana's room)<strong>

**Nana Pov**

My wolf instints are getting stronger. Thats good. But the horror of smelling the vampire make me SICK! The worst horrible smell on EARTH. I want to take a bath but I'm afraid to.

Why you may ask is because. The man who clawed my back still burns...and i dont even want to think what would happen if i put it on water!

"Nana can i come in" Zero's knocked.

"Sure" I said.

Zero came in with bandages and **that SPRAY**...yah you should know what i mean by the **spray! **The one that burns like hell for cuts!

"No!" i crossed my fingers

"What"Zero smirked coming closer to the bed.

"Please, i feel better really" I begged.

"You smell like that man" Zero growled.

(...fine but OWWWWWWWWW" i Yelled. Zero already lifted my shirt from the back sprayed the fucken damn spray! It stung for 10 secs. and my face felt hot. Zero started putting the white bangages on.

"there"Zero said rubbing my back, which made cringe

Zero looked around my room for the first time and stopped in the corner of my bed.

"Why do you have a hello kitty blanket" Zero walked over and picked up.

I held back a growl (wolf thing proctective over property) "it was my little sister blanket" I looked away.

"Oh" Zero said laying the blanket back where he found it.  
>"Dont frown Zero you'll get wrinkles" I smirked.<p>

"Hnt, Good night Nana" Zero said giving me a small grin.

* * *

><p><strong>how was that? yah i rushed through it sowwie<strong>

**I'm going to go through my time machine and go the part where Yuki goes on patrol and Adoi starts drinking yuki's blood**

**stay tune **

**oh PLEASE REVIEW I CANT KEEP UPDATING IF YOU DONT REVIEW **

**LUV AND HUGS **

**VAMPIREKNIGHTMANIAC XD**


	5. Chapter 5 deadly lies

**Third Pov.**

Nana's fifteen years old and her time is almost up, Each day gets harder and harder but she didn't let anyone know how much pain she's enduring right now.

"Nana" Yuki called out

"huh" Nana replied looking out in the woods dazing through her thoughts

"Are you okay, your acting strange" Yuki said in a concern voice. Yuki was about to feel Nanas head but Nana back away.

"It's nothing to worry about Yuki, Once I go to sleep everything will be okay" Nana smiled. _Hopefully _

"We better get going before Day class trample over the Night class students" Nana said trying to get away from the subject.

"Are you going to give chocolates to Kaname" Nana asked since today was Valentine day.

"Uh..Yes" Yuki blushed.

Nana smirked "Don't back out" and patted Yuki on her head.

_Why does everyone pats my head.._Yuki thought.

"Uh… ER Wait up Nana" Yuki said trying to catch up to her.

* * *

><p><strong>Yuki Pov.<strong>

"You can't go any further" I pushed the day students. How does Nana keep them straight in line…THERE NOT EVEN SCREAMING! I shouted in my mind.

Nana stared my way and gave me a small smile…but in her green eyes says something else.

Aido !

IDOL!

WILD

KANAME!

Takuma! The day class screamed.

"You need help Yuki" Nana asked already finished with her part of the side.

"Yes Please" I huffed out of breath.

AIDO !

IDOL!

WILD

SHIKI

RUKA! A boy shouted

….

Nana stared at the day class and with one phrase

"Go back to your dorm, its about to past curfew" Nana commanded.

They day class gave a small whimper and headed back to their dorms.

"aaahhh, That's no fun" Aido complained.

"Lets get going Yuki we still have to get ready to patrol then for the night class…and you have a test to take tomorrow" Nana said already leaving Yuki behind.

"Nana wait up"

"Yuki" I frozed.

* * *

><p><strong>Nana POV<strong>.

Yuki was stopped by the pureblood yet again… I wonder what plans does he have of her I wondered. I stopped at the fountains and spotted Zero clenching his throat. "How much longer?" Zero finally asked sitting in on floor.

"Not much longer Zero" I replied. I wished there was something I can do right now but I have to wait…

"AIDO, let go!"

I turned my head and ran towards where I heared Yuki. My Werewolf instinct improven over the years.

I stopped and found Aido drinking Yuki's blood. My blood started to boil in flames…I WAS PISSED. Those Filithy beast! How dare they drink out of Yuki!

"You have 2 SECS TO LET HER GO BEFORE I KILL YOU"

"Aido! Let me go before you get hurt" Yuki warned Aido.

"What is she going to do" Aido smirked tilting his head acting cocky

My body was already running towards Aido, dodging all his ice tricks. My fist finally touched Aido's face. I hit Aido harder than I intended to, but he deserve it. when I wanted to stop and check how Yuki was. My body refused. It wanted to see this vampire die! Yuki noticed at once that I wasn't going to stop and got in front of me.

"NANA STOP!"

I zapped out of what I think was a trance…not sure.

"Aido? Are you okay?" Yuki asked not getting close to Aido afraid he would surprise her and drink her blood once again.

I heard Zero coming to check on how we were…STUPID! I slapped my forehead. Yuki's bleeding! Thinking that Zero would loose control, he stripped part of his shirt and bandage Yuki's wrist.

"You should be more careful, Aido" Kaname said walking over to where Yuki is. I would stay here and discuss about Aido's accident today's not the right time. I left Zero and Yuki looking confused on where I was going.

"Going to bed" I lied.

Once I was out of sight, I ran for it. I was hoping to run to my dorm but my legs cramped. I wished it was cramp but body's change…remember when I say the change was going to be crucially painful well here it is! Each day its going to get worse until the grand final…turning into a wolf. I crawled up the stairs and at last I got to my dorm. I locked the door. Waiting for the worst of the night. I cover my mouth so I wouldn't scream but having my hands on my mouth made my finger feel the pain.

A knock came from my door.

"Nana" The headmaster knocked.

I coughed before answering

"Yes, Headmaster" I said trying to keep my voice normal as possible.

"Someone's here to see you" The headmaster said but something was wrong with his voice.

I immediately got up despite of the never ending pain in my body… I got up.

"What's wrong?" I said. Opening the door quickly.

"Your parents are here." His voice dropped.

* * *

><p><strong>Yuki POV<strong>

I walked into the School to meet with headmaster. I expect to be here alone when I found family talking to little girl that only looked about 6 or 5 years old. The family turned around and left the little girl there on the benched and headed over to the headmaster's office. I looked over to see if the family was still there and decided to talk to the little girl. Her hair was very light brown and was cut short, she was wearing yellow dress with patterns of pink roses.

"Hey there" I said kneeling down to her level.

"Hi" the little girl choked.

"Why are you crying?" I asked.

"My sister died today…"she whispered and with that she ran off out of the school. I was going to go in chase her when I heard Zero calling me.

"Shouldn't you be studying for the Test we have tomorrow" Zero responded.

"YAH, YAH! I KNOW ALREADY" I grumbled. Stupid Zero acting so smart. I stuck my tongue at him before walking to my dorm.

* * *

><p><strong>Zero Pov.<strong>

I went over to the headmaster's office to talk to him about Shizuka.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE'S DEAD!" I heard Nana yell but nothing like this.

"Nana calm down" Headmaster voice sounding almost frighten.

"She couldn't stand being in this life finding out that she was related to dog" Lena disgusted.

Slam!

I barged through the door and found women with black long hair on the floor with a messed up face…

Nana came over to the woman and grabbed her black hair.

"What did you do with her" Nana whispered harshly.

"THAT'S ENOUGH NANA!" The headmaster commanded/shouted.

Nana dropped the woman as she was commanded.

Nana walked out the office not meeting my eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Nana Pov.<strong>

She cant be dead what they say isn't true. I can smell her she's here!

I went through left and turns until I stopped in fountains.

There was little girl floating in yellow dress that had pattern with roses, it was exactly what I bought Lucy for her 5th birthday…i couldnt be her

I WONT BELIEVE IT...

my tear started flow across my cheaks..(the first tears i cry)

"LUCY!" I scream at the top of my lungs. The whole night class probably heard my scream

* * *

><p><strong>THERE YOU HAVE IT! I DECIDED TO GIVE YALL SOMETHING<strong>

**WHATS GOING TO HAPPEN NANA?**

**WHY DID LENA AND HAROLD PLOTTED THIS?**

**DID THEY EXPECT LUCY TO DIE?**

**or was this merely an accident**

**stay tune**

**OH REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW I post faster when i get alot of REVIEW!**

**thank you for those who read it I really apreciete**

**this was for you guys who wanted me to udate! (:**

**LUV YALL**


	6. Chapter 6 Flashbacks of the past part 1

**Hey thanks to **

**the white princess  
><strong>**AngelOfAnime97 **

**Mirria1  
>yuki-eevee<strong>

**Rebellious Rebecca **

**For Reviewing Vampire knight Werewolves Exist**

**and to those who added this story**

**REVIEW IT PLEASE! I update WAY FASTER IF YOU UPDATE**

**IF I'M NOT MOTIVATED ME GET LAZY you gotta wake me**

**So thanks for those who review Yall get Icecream or do you prefer cookies (:**

* * *

><p>Third Pov (most likely staying like this)<p>

Time felt as though it stopped, no rustling of the trees, chirping of birds, or hearing the wind whisper...it was silent. Feeling the tips of my fingers that held Lucy's brown silky hair tingled. My mind was unable to believe that she was truely gone from this world. I wont be able to ever see her smile at me, hearing her sweet voice call my name, or able to see the color of her light brown eyes look at me ever again. Who's going to hold me everynight say "I love you Nana"?, Who's going to bug me everytime to sing to her? Who's going to call my name the way she did? That was my kid I raised! NOT THAT FUCKEN TRASHY ASS FAKE FAMILY! SHE WAS MINE!and now she's gone...The only person in my life that showed me what love was...has now showed me how love can break apart. Usually during the night i would feel the endless pain of the _Change _but this time i met something greater... and much more stronger.

Memories of her started sweep through my mind...Please dont, I'm hurting so much inside

* * *

><p><strong><em>Flash back<em>**

I_ jumped into the cold ice water,to get to Lucy. I pulled her out the water, her face was blue, and her skin was cold. I put my ear on where her heart is suppose to be ...NOTHING! I held the wrist, checking her pulse, for the hundreth time just to hear something ANYTHING! "LUCY WAKE UP, DONT FUCKEN LEAVE," i cradled her in the water._

_"LUCY PLEASE, DONT LEAVE, I CANT LIVE WITH OUT YOU, WAKE UP PLEASE" i sobbed, cradling her as if she was just sleeping. Oh God dont let this be please dont let her leave me!_

_"Nana" a voice called out but... it wasnt Lucy's tender voice._

_"She's gone let her go now" the headmaster said and began reaching over to take Lucy away from my grasp..._

_"Get The Fuck away from me" I growled. I looked back at Lucy and saw that her hair was in her face._

_"oh Lucy i told you to cut your bangs" I smiled as the tears strolled down my cheeks._

_"LUCY!" Lena scream so loud it pierce the sky. I didnt look at her but oh i'm going to kill her, if she dares to touch Lucy._

_" Lena stay back" The headmaste warned trying to grab Lena away from Nana._

_"NO THIS WASNT SUPPOSE TO HAPPEN!" Lena shrieked._

_"IF ONLY YOU DIDNT FUCKEN EXIST, MY LIFE COULD HAVE BE DAMN NORMAL!" LENA Cried pulling away from the headmaster._

_"LENA STAY BACK!"_

_**(oh but its to late the wolf chuckled in laughter)**_

_Lena as stupid as she is my inner self was glad she was running towards me. "LET HER GO, YOU BITCH"_

_Lena gasped and chocked with low of oxygen. I was clenching on her throut, making sure not a small speck of oxygen come through._

_"You want to know how it feels to die with no oxygen" I chuckled evily, I looked into her blue eyes and saw myself...my eyes they were gold?_

_"Nana put her down" the headmaste commanded. I would usually let go under the headmaster commands but something said **No!NO let THIS BITCH DIE! YOU SAW WHATSHE CAUSE, HOLD HER THROAT TIGHTER. SHE KILLED LUCY!**_

_"NANA! DONT MAKE ME DO THIS!" The headmast Yelled pulling out a silver a color...(Only way to trap and Kill a werewolf)_

_"NANA STOP" Zero yelled. The yelling in my head started to fade into a whisper...than it was gone. My fingers that wrappped Lena's throat loosened...and i finnally let go._

_Lena start gasping for her breath...and mutter "Bitch" typical statement. I got up from the water and carried Lucy with me._

_"Give her to me" Lena pleaded on the floor. I stared at her and looked at the chairman._

_"Take her" I replied staring at the Chairman_

_"GIVE HER TO ME"Lena cried weeping on the floor._

_If your wondering where Harold is...well he's in the with crowed too shocked to even speak..._

_As Lucy's body was out of my arms...they fell back to my side...dead._

_I brushed past through the crowed as they stare back at me in confusion_

_"I'm going to bed" I mummered if anyone cares to where i am going._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Another Flashback What should we name her.<em>**

Please stop, I dont wanna remember anymore_! _I covered my face...ashamed of myself for crying so much.

"Nana" Zero knocked.

"Zero go away"

Thinking that Zero left, he lean outside my door...i doubt he was going to stay their for long, right?

*swooosh* dramatic flashback thingy)

"_Were having another girl" Lena squeeled happily coming into the house. I didnt really care for the child she was baring, proabaly end up like them. I was starting to get ready to leave for my training with Carl, a werewolf and also a vampire hunter. He was family to me but his pack were almost worst than the vampires...horny mutts. I was packing my stuff for the trip, Carl said we were going to kill another Level E vampire just me and him FINALLY! i swear i hate working with 5 people in pack! 2 or 3 is just enough!_

_Carl was really impress with my skills, and makes sad i cant stay with him...He's responded with a stupid excuse "When your a full blood werewolf, its not safe ur human BLAH BLAH BLAH i can beat any of those horny mutts...and yes there horny!_

_"What should we name her" Lena asked Harold sitting on his ass watching the black and white T.V_

_"HAROLD" Lena shouted loader to get his attention._

_"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT, I WATCHING THE DAMN GAME CANT YOU SEE BITCH" Harold yelled back._

_Lena turn her head from him and stare back at me_

_"What do you think we should name her Nana" Lena ask almost sacrasticly._

_"Why are you asking me for" I asked not really caring what they call their kid._

_"Well unfortanaltly, she's going to have to live her life being related to you, so might as well help me name it" Lena snapped._

_"Well you can always name her from your personality...like BITCH,Whore oh better yet, both Bitch her name and middlname Whore and it with your last name Dawn" I smirked walking out the door._

* * *

><p><strong>( continuing with the flash back about few months later)<strong>

_We still hadnt had a name for that child that is Lena's stomach...dont know why Lena's pressuring me to figure out a name. All she's going to say is_

_"ARE YOU TRYING TO EMBARASSE ME" so no I am not going to name , its either bitch, or tramp_

_"Were running out of time the baby is going to be born soon and I still dont have a name for this thing" Lena yelled in the kitchen_

_so now its a thing? She's was all bragging about this baby is going to be the star, the cutes, not a mistake like me. and now it a thing...great_

_When the baby arrived i had no choice but to come. I rather stay at home or in closet to come...but something inside me change? i dont know why...the little girl was acually not bad._

_"So what's the baby's name" the nurse asked sweetly._

_"Uh.." lena replied stupidly_

_"Lucy, her names Lucy" I smiled._

_Through the years, I took care of Lucy and spoilled her like she should. I took her to her first , ballet practices, helped her with her homework, and fed her when she's was a baby... Lena' just gave birth to her._

The light started to shine threw the window...its moring? So i stood up all night. sitting in a corner, boy i was going to have cramp.

"Zero? What are you doing in the Girls dorm" a girl spoked sleeply...

"..."

"Zero, I'm the dorm president, i must ask for you to leave, or i'll tell the headmaster" the girl dorm president stuttered. Zero might have given her one of his death glares.

Sighing i got up from my spot in the corner and open the door and shocked Zero and the curly haird brunettl.

"He's with me" I explained.

"Well, this is extremely braking the rules, boys are not allowed to be in the girl..."

I pulled Zero into my room and slamed the door leaving the stupid girl talking

"HEY DONT YOU HEAR ..." The girl banged on the door.

"me"the girl squeeked.

" Yes i hear you, you either quit banging on my door or your not going to the ball with the night class" I threaten. Hey I am a prefect, i can do that i think.

"You wouldent" The brunette wined.

"Yes i would, i would put you up for decorating and cleaning the ball afterwards" I smirked. a thought crossed my head...was i this mean?

The girl turned away wiping the tear that came down her cheek "Idol" she whimpered.

"Nana are you okay" Zero asked closing me into the wall. IM FUCKEN CLOSTROPHOBIC (and yes i spelled that wrong)P.S it doesnt mean i'm scared of Santa clause!)

am i okay? I wondered. Feeling his body heat.

"I will be" I smiled at him. What do i do after i change Zero into a werewolf? He goes his way I go mine?

I went under his arm and head for my bed...I lied under the cover and closed my eyes. I heard Zero going on top of the bed. pulling the cover over both of us...

"I'm guessing your not going to school" I mummered

"Nope" Zero said wrapinng his arms around...


	7. Chapter 7 Nana's Collar

**A/N**

**Thank you guys for adding this story to your favorites (:**

**I may not get alot of reviews but i'm glad that people ar favoriting it at least**

**BUt i still prefer for you guys to review it ! ^VV^**

**Ok lots of misspelling OK so dont throw a fit**

**I'm a terrible speller T_T**

**I DONT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT!**

**If i did I'd make sure Zero will NOT end up alone **

**And neither will Takume (think that how you spell his name V_O)**

**LAST request REVIEW!**

**LOVE YALL **

* * *

><p>(Present time)<p>

I woke up in Zero's arms, I felt like I should be blushing...but nothing. I tried to brake loose from Zero's arm but I was to weak to even budge. Zero started to open his eyes because of the movement that I was making. "Go back to sleep" Zero mummbled holding me a little tighter. "I need to go meet with someone first" I explained.I was planning to meet with Carl a ,Werewolf friend, he's also the Alpha that I should be joining with but things are diffrent now. Zero let go of me sighing. "fine"

I grabbed a pare of black capris and a red tank top...I was about to lift up my shirt to change but

"Wait your here" I growled at my stupidity. This time i did blush thinking i would change in front of him. "Yah I'm Here!"

"I guess i'm going to have to use the headmaster's bathroom" I groaned. I didnt want to face anyone right now besides Zero...the way i acted with the headmaster disgusted me. Seriously! All the thing that the headmaster done for me... especially with my Werewolf problem.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flash back ( Nana's first collar) age: around 13 <strong>_

_I was called to the headmaster's office by Yuki. She told me she doesnt know what he wanted but...i do. I didnt tell her that though just in case she get curious. The headmaster and I were talking about this alot. I was going to decline but something inside me protestes "Its for the best" I shouldn't risk anyone thats around me getting hurt...i am an animal. _

_I arrived to the headmaster's office sooner than I expected. I didnt bother with knocking on the door. When I came in a women in her thirtys...i think. was standing beside Kain_

_"Ah Nana, are you ready" The headmaster tried to smile. I nodded but i wanted to scream **FUCK NO! **_

_"Ok Nana the first thing that is going to happen is. We are going to place a tattoo around your neck..." The headmaster spoke quickly on the last part._

_"Wait what do you mean by we?" _

_"Me, I'm Teressa a witch" a women with a voice so calm that you can barely hear her. Teressa's hair was long wavy pale blonde hair. _

_" I'll be doing the spell while Kain draws the symbols on your neck" Teressa responded with no expression...does she even have a heart i wondered. _

_"Alright" _

_Kain started to tatoo my neck in the same beat as Teressa was chanting the spell. The words were alian to me, it was beautiful but it cause something inside me wanting to ...snap her neck with my jaws._

_A growl started form out my mouth... was it time for the **change. **Not yet? _

_Teressa chanted her last phrase...and with that everything went black._

**_XXX_**

_I awoke with a great headache and saw lots of red blood on the floor...did i do this? _

_"Are you sure she's not a higher rank?"_

_"No i spoke with her master and he said she was an average wolf, nothing more or less" Kain responded wiping the blood of his apron._

_"That has to be a lie, i dont know but i sence Carl is hiding something, she's no ordinary wolf, Kain! She nearly killed me, and I'm full blooded witch!"_

_"She hasnt even turned, though? Teressa" Kain Cross wondered. _

_"I..I..I did..?" I thought out loud. _

* * *

><p>(Present time)<p>

I told my apologies to the headmaster for what has happen last night before I left. The time was ticking, and I only had 4 days before the transformtion. I have to fix my problems before I fix Zero's problems. I walked into town already waiting for Carl to come with his pack.

"Nana?" Carl stopped in suprised. I havent scene Carl for about 3 years after i was adopted by Kain Cross.

"Who's this" A girl with curly brown eyes and crystal blues said looking up and down at me. I tried not growl...seriously its been getting harder not to bark!

"I need to speek to you Carl" I said ignoring the brunette tramp.

"Of course, but would you like to help us catch a level E with us" Carl smiled.

"Nah, I'll wait till your done" I yawned. I didnt feel like killing right now...especially with _them. _

"Are you sure?" Carl's eyes turned gold...causing me to stare at them. Is he trying to **CONTROL**_** ME!**_

_**"No"**_ I said my voice sounding a bit angry for him trying to control me. The rest of the pack gasped...of course

(Almost like purebloods, no one lower than an Apha can disobey an order unless your challanging it)

_She said no? Can she even do that? Thats Impossible? She's no higher rank than me! Or me- The pack whispered to one another._

"Ok than well just wait here, I'll be back" Carl said giving me a _wink_? This cause alot of glares from the female wolves. They pack began to follow Carl except for one.

"Look" the curly haired tramp growled. I started to walk away...would you believe me that i was to lazy to even bother to argue?** A/N YES!**

"Who do you think your walking away to, I'm the coming Female Apha Jessica!" She said stopping me by holding on to my wrist.

" I don't care" I sighed with annoyance slapping her hand off of me.

"Did you just slap my hand? Bitch" She said her voice venomed.

"What are you calling a bitch, if you are to" I smirked.

"That's it!" Jessica snapped.

She dashed towards me with her eyes no longer light crystal blue, but now Saphire. Jessica's fangs shot out and nails grew into claws.

Jessica threw a quick punch to my face but saddly for her i caught her fist. I bended the fist back causing a bone to snap, which bone you ask ... I dont know

"AHHHHHH" She howled in pain. She was now on her knees. I leaned down to her level

"Are you done already, if not...i won't hold back to kill you. And i promise you it wont be a quick death." I whispered making the back of Jessicas hairs shiver.

"What do you want? With Carl" Jessica asked in a small whimper.

" I came to tell him i dont want to be part of his pack anymore" I told her.

"WHAT?" Carl snarled behind me... oh SHIT i should have check behind me.

Jessica smiled evilly to me and looked over to Carl with a fake sorrowful look.

"Carl, she broke my paw?" Jessica wined.

"Shut up, Jessica, You'll heal" Carl said walking towards me.

"I dont want to be in this pack" I said calmly turning my back to walk away.

"What makes you think you can just walk out so easily from a pack?" Carl demandad

"I'm not a werewolf yet, so techonocally, I'm still human for then next 4 days" I continued walking off.

"Nana, When you first transform...you'll be an animal, not a human...you know that right ?" Carl hollered.

I stopped and looked over at Carl. I pointed the tatoo that was around my neck, The design was a black rose with sharp thorns that tangled around my neck.

"I wont ever forget Carl"

* * *

><p><strong>Carls Pov<strong>

When Nana disappeared into town. I walked to back with rage. Once i arrived everyone knew not to provoke me. Nana was mine! She was happy to be with me when we were younger, of course i would have happily made her female Alpha. And she knows it but she...declines? Is she that stupid.

Whatever she's up to I'm going to find out and bring her back , I thought to myself.


	8. Chapter 8 What the F is going on

Before heading back to Cross acadamy I decided to go to a book store...since although i wont admit it to anyone beside Takuma. I'm starting to read mangas! I'm going to become werewolf and I'm already friends with a vampire besides Zero. It wasnt my **FAULT **i didnt think he was vampire! He was just too perky for his own good. I stepped in the store feeling the airconditnar cool my body. I pulled out a piece of paper that had a list of comics that Takuma wanted. "Really HE WANTS THE WHOLE SERIES OF THEM!" I sweated dropped. Growling to myself I pulled out a basket. "Naruto, Beastmaster, Bloody Kiss, Black Bird...Inuyasha?" Well I'm going to read them first before i give them back I smirked to myself.

**_10 Minutes of reading the series of Inuyasha. Sesshomaru_**

I already left the book store paying them with the money Takuma gave me...boy was he rich and going back to Cross acadamy. Humming to myself i didnt notice the sun was going down until it was pitch black. "Shit" I started to sweat and my muscules and bones began to ache. I groaned in pain and leaned against a tree waiting for the pain to pass by.

"Heh, it must hurt alot? huh" Harold chuckled coming out of the shadows. A growl escape my lips causing him to laugh louder. "Your going to pay for what you done to my family" He threatened. This was merely my 3rd day before the _change_ begins and i already feel like its HAPPENING RIGHT NOW!. I got up despite of the horrible pain. "What happen with Lucy w...wasnts my fault" I sputtered angrily. My teeth started to ache pleading to gnaw on something..._anything! _"If you would have left the parenting to me and Lena, She wouldnt have cared about YOU!" He boomed making an echo. He kept on shouting but the pain tooned it out. I only heard myself except it wasnt acually me. **_"Chew on him, Bite him, devour him!" _**

"Harold, save your expandable life, GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE" I warned. I panted feeling my body getting hotter. His face went pale as paper and seeing the reflection in his eyes...the color of my eyes were now gold. "Your trannsfor mortion.. doesn..'t start in the 3 d...days" He stuttered. An evil grin came across my face. "I guess its coming early" I smirked feeling my nail growing much longer.

"N...NNNana Sttay back!" Harold quavered taking few steps back. "Lets start shall we" I giggled evilly. I glided towards Harlold grabbing hold of his shirt sinking my sharp claws. "AHHHHHH HELP, She's going to Kill me!" He shrieked. "No one's going to hear you" I whispered darkly in his left ear. He gave a loud whimper. "Please, Spare me! Nana I won't ever interfer in your life again" He pleaded. "I think your tad late for that"

"Nana Enough" I turned my head finding Zero holding his Bloody rose at me. "Please Nana, Let him go" My hand started to tremble of hearing Zero's voice. **KILL HIM DAMN IT! **"I'll try" I murmmered not knowing to the person in my head or Zero. Harold slowing started to slip through my fingers. He flopped to the ground with a thud. My claws decrease and my eyes i'm guessing are back to its normal green color. Harold started to laugh "You should have let her kill me, because now I'm going to tell Hunter Association about your act" He grinned shakely getting up. "Harold, Sit" I demanded. Harold sat down without a word. "Go ahead and tell the Hunter Association, But it better be me they want to kill and not the the others" I stared down at Harold his face in shock. "Go" I growled. The pain started to slowing return. I let out a painful groan.

He ran off to who knows where and dispapered in the black forest. I turned around finding Zero still facing the gun at me "What are you" he demanded staring at me like...an _animal_. Sighing to myself i walked past Zero not focusing on him. "Nana!" He held a firm grip on my wrist. "What? do you really want to know Zero" I turned to gaze at his eyes "Cuz i can tell you really dont want to know"

"If your going to change me to your kind you better tell what was that!" He shouted at me giving his orginal death glares. What was that i wondered, that never happen to any other werewolves and i scene them slowy transform. "Zero, what happen there wont have any affect on you...I guess i'm even more different than my own kind " I replied saddly. "just leave me alone okay" I said swiping my wrist away. I started walking but Zero continued to follow. "What! if your that scared of me, than shoot me already" I shouted angryly, shocking him by pushing the gun to my chest. "Shoot"

"No"

"Yes"

"NO"

"...yes?"

"Just tell me what you are? please" He pleaded. Zero eyes started to turn bloody red. "Zero..." I said backing away. Zero pushed me against the tree "Sorry" he murrmered. His fangs shot out and he breath in heavenly taking my scent. He puntured my neck like a needle sucking hard. "Zero" I growled softly. The pain that went all through my body seemed to be fading away. I wrapped my arms around Zero. Feeling myself getting sleepy. I let out a huge yawn. "Nana, will i ever hurt humans if become your kind" He whispered in my ear.

"never"

* * *

><p><strong>2 More days left. <strong>

i awoke in Zero's bed and basiclly trapped in his arms...I'M NOT KIDDING! "Zero" I complained. I tried stiring left to right...NOTHING! FREEDOME I gasped. Zero opend one eye and closed it again.

"Shh"

"But"

"Shh"  
>"FINE!" a smirk form on Zero's lips. I grumbled tiredly and tried to shut my eyes. I nuzzled in Zero's neck feeling the cozy warmness. <em>Zero...i love you<em>

"ZEROO " The headmaster sang "Wakey Wakey" He INTERUPPTED MY MOMENT! I said feeling a stress mark on my forhead. Zero shut his eyes tightly trying to ignore the old mans voice.

"A New student has arrive, and i need someone to give her a tour, her name is Jessica"

My eyes shot open staring at the door. Jessica is here but why? Has Carl sent her here or does she want a rematch. WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON! I screamed in my head.

* * *

><p><strong>HA DIDNT SEE THAT COMING DID YA! Well THANK YOU GUYS FOR REVIEWING I LUV YAH<strong>

**I also want to say i may be deleting Not everthing is what its seems 1 I have writers block 2 i started to many stories and the lack of reviews wont get me anywheres. **

**ANYWAYS YOU GUYS KNOW THE DRILL REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW FOR FASTER UPDATES FAVORITING WONT GET YOU ANYWHERES besides finding me...not that i dont like you favoriting my stories i just like reviews wayyyyyyyy better (: You either favorite and review or neither!) MUAHAHAHA MUAHAHA *COUGH***

**ZERO:ANd YOUR WRITING 3 STORIES AT THE SAME TIME! FINISH THIS FIRST!**

**Me: Umm Zero ._. acually i'm going to write 4 stories**

**Nana: * holding Zero back***

**Me: You see me and my best friend thought of another story and sound pretty good *tapping my fingers nevously***

**ZERO: _silence**

**Nana: Zero?**

**NANA: Vampireknightmaniac RUN! BITCH RUN!**

**Me: sesshomaru!**

**(A/N her blood is not poiseness yet! she still got 2 more days!...that is all)**


	9. Chapter 9 Come back and join the pack

**Review(: for faster updates**

**T****hird Pov**

Zero was getting worried of why Nana was glaring at the front door. Her body shook as though it was below -0 degrees. He touched Nana skin and automaticly pulled back his hand. She's was burning! Nana held a firm grip to the mattress, her long black bangs covered her eyes. Zero stepped over Nana's body and went over to open the door slightly. He didnt want the headmaster to know that Nana was in the boys dorm. "What?" Zero spoke in his usual cold voice. Nana pushed herself off the bed and slipped on her shoes. It was a Saturday morning and this was her last day of being a human. She jumped out the window which was 2 stories from the floor...yeah super strenghth gotta love that power.. "Why do i have to tour her?" Zero asked feeling the urge to kill this teenage girl. He didnt know why its just that way she smells gets his fangs sticking out and red eyes glowing."Zero, Yuki, needs to catch up with her studies, and Nana is.."

"Wait Nana? Let her be my tour guide" Jessica interuppted with an evil smirk. Jessica was informed to watch Nana closely and to bring her back to the pack one way or the other. Jessica still didnt know why Carl wanted her so badly...but if she gets in the way with her being female alpha, she will challenge her once again, putting her in her place. "I'm sorry, Nana is unavailable at the moment" The headmaster tried to cover. He knew this was her last day and Nana wanted to make the most of it. "Its fine, Headmaster, I'll tour he, it wont be that long" Nana assured her eyes glisten.

"Still as cocky as ever,Nana"Jessica smiled and skipped over side by side with her and whispered so low, only she was able to hear "Its only a matter of time...Nana" Nana clenched her fist, trying her utmost power to not..._Not kill but _its getting so hard. "Lets go, I want to know everything about this school" Jessica grinned grasping Nana's hand tugging her away from Zero and the headmaster.

**~XXX~**

Nana P.O.V

The hallways were full of students giving us wary looks. I never thought that i was going to spend my last day with Jessica. "So what does Carl want?" I asked although i know the answer. "For some idoitic reason, you are very special, to the pack." She sneered. A smile came across my face, i love how it pisses her off when Carl is almost begging on his knees for me to return. "So your saying Carl's an idoit" I held back a chuckle. She stopped in her tracks and turned around trying to suprise me with slap in the face. Instantly i caught her hand, making her cringe in pain, holding her hand tightly nearly crushing the bones. "Nana, your so full of yourself, thinking your unbeatable, but tonight when your full blooded wolf. I'm going to be your first opponent, next time you'll be begging me for you to live." Jessica snapped swipping her hand away. She stomped away swaying her hips. What a slut i thought. "What was that about?"

I turned around to find Yuki holding her textbooks "Nothing, Yuki, its complicated" She opened her mouth but closed it. I hate the feeling of guilt, Yuki was always left out in the important stuff but it's for the best is in it? "Come'on lets get to class"

**~XXX~**

**Zero P.O.V**

I stretched my arms crossing them as I lay in the surprisingly comfortable haystack. White lilly stomped her feet, causing me to look infront of me. "So you are Zero Kiryu...the Ex human" She leaned on the side of the door with her foot against the wall, her arms were crossed. "Why does Nana care for such a crap like you, anyway I'm here to say that Nana will be packing her bags and come leaving with me" She snapped glaring with her cyrstal blue eyes . This was the girl that got Nana boiled up. "What makes you think she's going to leave?" I asked trying to hold back my fucken fangs. Something told me its best to not even have a drop of her blood on my tounge. "She would if there was a reason, She cant be your pet forever, you know? She's a wild animal that must be set free" Images started to pop in my head, when Nana was stabing her father with her nails...or claws. Was that really Nana? Her eyes sparked when she heard father cried out in pain as though she was enjoying every scream?; But that wasnt Nana! I won't believe it. "Anyways the time is ticking, and I have to hurry up and wish her a happy Birthday" She twirled her curly light brown hair and disapeapered.

**~XXX~ **

**Jessica P.O.V**

I spotted Nana deep in the Cross acadamy forest, pacing around with the prefect badge. What did Carl want with her? She couldnt be that special to him right? I mean I'm smart and great in stratagy for the pack? She wants to do everything on her own? Carl I love you why wont you love me Back? I hold in the sobs and glared menacingly at her behind the thick tree. The sun turned to a dim orange color as the moon began to shine brighter. "Ahh" Nana fell to her knees holding herself together. This was my chance to convince her to come with me...this wont be hard. I swiftly glided to Nana trying to atleast get a suprise look. But no Nana was too good for that. "Nana, you really should trust me" I lied with devilish smirk. Nana bursted out laughing "ME!HAHAH, trust you, Wow, Jessica you really are stupid"

"You shouldnt be talking, putting your friends in danger" I scolded. She stopped laughing, looking away. I kneeled down in front of her putting a fake sympathic face. "Nana, pack your things and come with me to Carl's pack, we want to make sure you dont hurt anyone during your Transformation." I soothed her hair. Instead of say anything she smacked my hand away "I...I...I'll think about" she stuttered. THIS GIRL IS IMPOSSILBE! I tried my best not to yell at this idoit and go through my plans "Nana, you got 20 minutes to pack your stuff and come with me before you transform, I'll be waiting outside the iron gates" I stood up and left Nana thinking. This was going to be easier than i thought.

**~XXX~**

**Nana's P.O.V**

i dont know how i did it but i made it to my room. I turned the lock and dropped to the floor. I thought and replayed over and over what Jessica said to me. Its sick to admit but she may be right. I cant stay here. I'll come back for Zero one day. I crawled to the dresser and threw my clothes to the ground. I managed to get up to the closet and pull out a bag and put my clothes in there. All my dressers were empty. My body started to ache and I dropped hard back on the wooden floor. I grabbed a pillow on my bed and bit hard on to it. I need to leave now. The transformation or fever people like to call it is getting worst! My body hurts, i can barely move an inch. "Nana, its time for dinner" Zero knocked. "I'll be there" I stuttered. I need to leave! The pain is too much. "Nana Are you Okay!" Zero tried opening the door. A cry escaped my lips.

"NANA!" Zero kicked the door out of its hinges. "NANA ARE YOU ALRIGHT...N_ana_?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN **

**C****LIFFY MUAHAHAHAH (COUGH) ** anway i'm sorry for the lack of updating :"( Summer...vactions and Writers block sowwie anways But thanks to the Reviewers I got off my lazy butt and wrote you guys chapter **(^0^)**

(if you guys are wondering about Darkness or light its another love story about Zero and why the lack of updates, i'm sorry to say i'm going to leave it alone for awhile..1 Zero and Nana are all up on me to finish this story first...2 Lack of Reviews, means i dont have the strength to go on :''( so if you want a chapter post a review for one =/ no reviews means no chapters sowwie people who like Darkness or light)

These are my fav. reviewrs (:

blue blood maiden

animefreak17544

Akira

Kbug

thank you for Reviewing you guys get Bake fresh chocolate cookies from Zero =3

Zero: *In the kitchen baking* ...why arnt I wearing a shirt ?

Me: ...why do you want to wear a shirt? =3


	10. Chapter 10 watch dog

(Note: Possible Spelliing errors) dont start a fit please my microsoft word is fucked up (: so for now bare with it ;)

I busted the door open to find Nana sprawled on the floor, clutching on her knees, whimpering repeatedly "make it stop…make it stop, make it stop!. "Nana!" I bended down next to her, I carried her in my arms. "Zero…Get…away from me" She tried to push me away. I picked her up bridal style and jumped out the window. Dashing out to the woods of Cross academy. I checked back, making sure we were as far away from the school as possible. I carefully laid her on the ground and watched her shake violently. She let out a yelp of pain, as her body started to glow a bright neon blue. She crotched down on four, and her body took the form of a wolf. Nana stared back at me with yellow green eyes. Her wolf body was huge, it was nearly taller than the trees. She laid back down on the ground, as though she'd been caught. "So you were planning on leaving, Nana?"

**~XXX~**

There was long silence, for one thing i couldnt talk, and i didnt know what to say. Zero stood his ground, his hands in his pockets. "So your a werewolf huh?" Zero smirked. I cocked my head in confusion why was he smiling? "I feel stupid not relizing it sooner with all the puns people were saying." He step foward and rubbed my head... I licked his palm, for some reason that was the only way in saying thanks. "Is there way any way for you to transform back?" He asked continuing petting my head. _Maybe i can stay...i didnt harm Zero, i can be watch dog or something...i dont wanna leave them, there my only true family _A loud and low growl came from deep in the dark woods, my ears perked up hearing this. In that moment i was thrashed down to the ground by tanish brown paws.

_YOU IDOIT HOW COULD YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT STAYING! _The wolfs eyes beem at me with saphire eyes. I snapped her paw by leaning my neck upwards. She howled in agony and sunk her claws deeper into my flesh. I squirmed around trying to get this fat-ass off of me, I almost succeeded. As soon i pushed her off i could barely stand on four legs. A burning sensation came on to my chest where, Jessica clawed me.  
>My body was healing <em>quickly.<em> I charged at Jessica, letting my instinct take over.

I circled around her, pending on when to attack. Jessica lowered her body, and drawn her ears back. She gave out a snarl and leaped towards me. I quickly dodged, making her fall straight to the ground. I took this to my advantage and jumped on top of her, tearing her body. I kept on continuing this making sure her body didnt have time to heal.O_kay stop please! YOUR GOING TO KILL ME! _She pleaded licking my chin. I slowly got off of her still being very aware of her.

Her body began morf back to a human,her eyes were still wolfish, if thats what you can call it. Zero brought out his gun, aiming to Jessica "What do you want?" he ordered. She didnt answer Zero, instead she just stared at me answering only to me. "I was orderd by Carl to bring her back to his pack..."

"_ZERO! _" Yuki started to sprint to him, but automatically stopped on her tracks..." Nana?" I tried to morf back to a human but i couldnt, choking my pride i had to ask..._her_ how.

_Jessica how do i morf back to a human?_

_Right now your body need to get adjusted to the form, You'll be able to have control after three days, until then your stuck like that... _Jessica smirked. I lowered my eyes feeling the guilt set in, as you Yuki crossed her arms "So this what you were hiding...Nana" I gave whimper, still unable to talk.

_Is there any other way, i can commincate?_

_Why should i help you? Jessica asked giving out a fake yawn. _I snarled at her, baring all my teeth. _Tell me, or ill make sure your dead! _

_...okay to talk to a human in a wolves form you have to give it a mark. or stratch. You'll be both commincate by thoughts _

I gave Yuki a pinch with my claws, enough to draw blood. She was frighten at first but soon reliaze what i was trying to do.

_Hey Yuki, i'm sorry i didnt told you early what i was _

_Nana? i can hear you in my head! Are you stuck like this forever or only on a full moon_

_Just for three days, until i can adjust to this new body, than i can change back and forth as i please_

_Oh... How can you talk to me again..._

_by scratching you..._

_doesnt cats only do that?_

_Okay where getting off topic here! Anyway i need for you to be my speaker for awhile okay? _

_YES MAM._

Jessica turned around and started to walk away from us. Her body was violanty shaking, i couldnt tell if it was from rage or she was scared. She vanished into the dark, and possilble this want be the last of her or Carl.

"Okay, then since we have a dog huge dog that can probably be scene by the day class...how do we keep this a secret?" Yuki thought scratching her head. She looked over to Zero seeing if he had an idea. "I have no clue..." Zero admitted.

_Yuki ask the headmaster...if he has any ideas; he's on his way over here anyway_

_...HE is how do you know?_

_My ears are very sensitive _

"YUKI, NANA" the headmaster cried twirling Yuki a death hug. He soon turn to me petting my head ruff...god do i hate that! "Headmater is there anyway, we can keep Nana's form a secret?" Yuki ask sadly afraid he might say no. Surprisingly he nodded and dug into his pocket bringing out a a piece of note book paper. "_Trat te le forma hexte moon_" The headmaster chanted. My body started to shrink until i was at the waist with Zero. "Now she looks like an ordinary dog." Headmaster smiled. Yuki's eyes went wide, her mouth forming a huge grin. _"DOGGY_!" Yuki squeled putting her arms around my neck.

"WERE GONNA GO ON WALKS, GET U CUTE DOGGY OFFITS, A GREEN COLLOR TO MATCH YOUR EYES..." Yuki listed with sparkles in her eyes. Zero on the other hand smirk and rubbed my head "We have a watch dog now", I gave him growl for his dumb remark.

This was going to be a long three days...

* * *

><p><strong>Meen while.<strong>

Carl tapped on his chair angrily, of no return with Nana. "This is clearly pissing me off, if Nana wont join us, than I'll have to make sure she knows the rules of this, Nana is not allowed to pass on our terrority, If she crosses, attack her with all force. unless she freely says she'll join us. Is that understood" He ordered out loud. The pack whispered among themselves, nodding their head "Yes Sir" they respounded in unison. Jessica was in the corner, soaked in her own blood of the beating she endur from Carl. She finally understood why Nana didnt wish to join this clan, She was so blinded with love that it lead her here. _If i can I will join...Nana's pack._

* * *

><p>AN OKAY IM SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATES

ZERO: you got that right!

Nana: im clearly dispointed in you

Me: SORRRY! :'( THIS WRITERS BLOCK WONT LEAVE me alone, but i got some good ideas coming ups heheh

Zero: you just bring hell for us dont you

Nana: *nods*

Me: i am the author i can DO WHATEVER I WANT!

Nana: *turns into a cat* IM CAT!

me: exactly!

[PRESS THE REVIEW BUTTON IF YOU ARE ON TEAM

KIRYU ZERO]

PRESS IT!


	11. Chapter 11 What should we name her?

**HEY GUYS THANKS FOR Kbug! I got off my lazy butt ONCE AGAIN**

**Anyways If your looking for a humor story on Vampire knight Check out Midway **

**Three girls find personified bracelets which leads them the infammous Cross Acadamy. After discovoring their powers they relized their unnormal presence seems to mess up the plot. OCCXZero OCCXTakuma OCCX Aido**

* * *

><p>Third P.O.V<p>

Nana lied her head down on the kitchen floor while Headmaster cross and Zero were arguing about the Night class...again

_"Hey…Nana!"_ Yuki was speaking to me in my mind 24/7!...maybe I should have thought about this slowly before marking her.

_"What is it this time Yuki?"_

_"Wanna go for a walk…"_

_"no"_

_"WHY not you've been at home all day…don't you have to you know…go pee.." _

_"Yuki…I do go…I just don't tell you when I go!"_

_ "But still you have to go for walks, You love it!"_

Zero noticing the silence in the room when Yuki was just staring at Nana pleading. Feeling bored Zero got out a plastic squeaky bone toy from his back pocket and gave a squeeze. Nana's head went straight up…than gave a growl. She hated the fact that she enjoy playing fetch. He threw the toy across the room making it slam against the wall. Nana tried all her strength not to go get it …_No…no…no._

She sprinted to the toy carrying in her mouth, Nana's tail was wagging furiously. Finally realizing what she just done, she dropped the toy on the floor and began cursing at him…well all he heard was barking.

"Its time to get to class, you three… I mean you two" Headmaster stopped. I try giving the headmaster the most coldest glare but he just looked aside it.

"I'll be back before you know it Nana" Yuki said in an unusually high pitch voice. She rubbed Nana's head and left with Zero. When they both left, the headmaster wanted Nana to follow him to his office. She wasn't sure what he could have wanted...until "Nana, I'm going to give you another collar just in case your wild instincts occur." Headmaster said taking out black leather spiked collar from his cracked desk. Oh Zero.

He wrapped the collar around her neck and smiled at her. Was that smile out of sympathy? she thought. He went back to his desk doing his usual work paper on his desk. Nana stayed where she was and tried to go back to sleep but the carpet floor wasn't that comfortable,that she wasnt tired yet. Nana scratched on the door wanting to get out of the office. He was thinking that she had to go to the bathroom. Once the doors were open Nana dashed out the door.

"NANA WAIT STUDENTS ARE STILL ATTENDING CLASSES" he hollered.

It was little to late for that...

"Is that a dog?" a blond girl stated with her friend that has curly red hair.

"Its so big? what kind is it?"

"It must have rabies or something"

"Ugh I hate smell of dogs."The girl stuck up her nose immediately.

A low growl escape Nana's lips. Both of the girls backed away slowly "I'm scared." The curly red headed trembled taking a step farther away.

In the nick of time Kain cross showed up. "Oh sorry young ladies,this dog is ours" He smiled wide, petting her head hard. All of a sudden more students came noticing a dog.

"look there's a dog" one of them gasp in the huge huddle. Damn haven't any of these kids scene a dog before?

"What's his name?" the male dorm president asked. A BOY? DID HE JUST SAY HIS! This time she gave a bark towards him. He jerked back hearing my loud woof sound.

"I'm sorry she gets very mad, when mistaking her gender" Kain stated nervously giving a much harder petting on the head! I am on the urge of snapping his hand! Nana thought loudly "Whats her name?" Yori asked quietly from the loud group. Yuki pushed her way through the enormous ocean of students "HER NAME IS MIZUKI" Yuki boasted loudly with huge sparkles in her eyes. Mizuki Nana wondered. The meaning almost took out the big secret but not really. _"beautiful moon."_

_Nana why did you get out? of the office? _Yuki came in the middle of the circle looking deep into Nana's eyes.

_I wanted to go outside..._

_I told you if you wanted to go for a walk, didn't I? _Yuki smirked.

Nana turned her back away from Yuki trying to gets some pride left! Yuki smothered a laugh behind.

"Yuki what are you laughing at?" The blonde girl with dark brown eyes asked in a high class tone.

"Nothing" Yuki replied getting alittle embarressed for just staring at Nana for 3 minuets.

The headmaster clapped to his hands "You should all return to your class right away." he ordered.

"Can I take N-I mean Mizuki for a walk" Yuki asked eargerly

"No, Yuki you need to pay atttention, looking at your report card last semester your barely passing!" the headmaster said in fatherly tone.

A huge cloud came over Yuki.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile: Jessica P.O.V<p>

I was silent on the dirt floor as the others devour there fresh meat given from Carl and the hunters. I have loss lot of weight, you can see my ribs sticking out from the lack off food. For my consquence of failing to retrieve Nana back, I was to be made sure to get only scrape off food from the pack. Most times there werent even Scraps! I thought things over carefully. Nana is a powerful wolf, she showed me that. It must be why Carl wanted her so badly or was it because he fear her? Why would Carl be scared...is she really that strong.

Two girls with silver hair passed by me giving me evils smiles and giggles...its scary to think that i was once like that.

_My decision is clear...I'm going to leave and go back to Nana _

* * *

><p><em>PRESS THE BUTTON<em>

_FOR More NANA_

_OR SEXY ZERO_

_PRESS IT_

_HEY DONT YOU DARE IGNORE THE BUTTON!_

_DONT MATTER IF YOU HAVE A FANFICTION OR NOT_

_PRESS IT! _

_*hears a cookie* _


	12. Chapter 12 Dog Fazes

A/N hey guys this is a short chapter but i wanted to give yall something! :) Your reviewes help alot to get me writing even in bad moments

they make me smile :D

**so now Lets begin the chapter!**

* * *

><p>Yuki left to class as she was told. As for me I was finally free to go outside! Yes! I rushed out the door, deepening my claws to the ground pushing faster and faster. I didn't know where I was going until I stopped at the stables. I peeked on the open window finding Zero skipping class again. I decide not to bother him, and continue to go walking. I was passing through the many trees, when something scurried by me. It froze on the spot…It was so small and fluffy.<p>

"SQUIRRELL" I barked. I leaped towards it, as it made a run for it up the tall trees. I flung myself to the tree…hearing the squirrel squeaking of laughter. "I swear I'm gonna snap every bone your body!"

"Nana-what are you barking at" Zero asked waking up from his slumber. I completely ignored him and went back that was most important the _squirrel!_

I tried climbing up to the tree but….I forget I'm a dog.

After 10 unsuccessful minuets I started to whine…I didn't notice Zero hooking a leash to my collar. He dragged me away from the tree, as I continued to whine. I normally don't act like this but for now I'm going to blame the headmaster!

* * *

><p><strong>Zero P.O.V<strong>

Nana slowing got over the Squirrel faze when we grew farther away from it. "I always wanted a dog…but my told me it was a huge responsibility. I finally understood what she meant." I smirked. She didn't respond of course but started to chew on the leash. "Nana Quiet chewing on the leash!"

She stopped and looked up at me with her ears bent. Is that suppose be the sad puppy face? I thought. "No I'm not going to take the leash off" I answered thinking that's what she wanted.

She revert back on chewing the leash…

"Can we pet Mizuki" A girl with long pale brunette hair asked shyly with her group of friends.

"Sure" I replied turning my head in the other direction. They came closer slipping their fingers through Nana's fur. It seemed that she really enjoyed it. When they were done they said there goodbyes hoping to see Mizuki again.

I bent down in front of Nana looking straight into her eyes… "Nana, what are you going to do about your father snitching to the Hunter Association." This had been on my mind ever since that incident.

Of course she couldn't reply, instead she licked my face.

The sun's going to down the sky was become darker. "C'mon we have to control those screaming idiots again" I sighed.

Yuki P.O.V

"You cant get any Closer!" I shouted pushing the swarm of squealing girls.

"You just want them for yourselves!"

This feels like deja-vu all over again. Without Nana here things are a lot tougher. Wait a minuet where the hell is Zero. A thought came across my mind the stables. I was pushed to the ground again…. I waited for the girls to trample over me but nothing happened. Mizuki …I mean Nana was in front of me giving the female students a small growl. They began to slowly back away. Once they were back in line Nana stopped growling. I picked myself up and patted Nana's head "I owe you one N-um.. Mizuki" I responded almost saying Nana. That would have been weird to say. The Night class observed Nana, most of them were giving disgusted faces. Kaname only glance once.

_Where's Zero!_

_Somewhere sleeping probably_

_Should've known!_

_Anyway lets start patrolling now the Day class already flee but most likely they'll comeback_.

_Got it._

I picked up the leash that was on the ground that lead to Nana's collar.

_Why do you have a leash on?_

_Headmaster Cross put on me_ she replied automatically

_Oh _was all I can say.

A tug came from the leash…

_Nana why are you chewing on the leash?_

_Sorry force of habit_

she lowered head.

"Oh Mizuki" I patted her head

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile<strong>:

_**"So your saying we have an untamed wolf and an ex human" the woman or man stated. Harold nodded his head. Nana's going to pay! for all the shit that she caused. "Well, get right to it. Harold. Please proceed to the door"**_

_**That was it...no guns or pitch forks. "I want her dead" I muttered leaving the building.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>CLICK IT!<strong>_

_**YAH YOU!**_

_**PRESS IT!**_

_**AND YOU'LL GET CAKE!**_

_**no...how about and icecream cake?**_

_**yah i knew you'd give in XD**_

_**so what are you waiting for Review it!**_


	13. Chapter 13 SORRRY AUTHORS NOTE

SORRY THIS ISNT A CHAPTER

BUT JUST HERE TO TELL YOU THAT

I'M SERIOUSLY SORRY FOR THE LACK OF CHAPTERS

AND I'VE BEEN HAVING ONE OF THOSE ER... WRITERS BLOCK

BUT THIS SATURDAY I'LL POST SOMETHING

...dont know if its gonna be long though

but I'll do the best I can!

So Kbug I'll will be On its way

:)

AGAIN SORRY :'(


	14. Chapter 14 I'm Nana again

**NNA/N SORRY FOR THE DELAY I WAS IN A SERIOUS WRITERS BLOCK!**

**But with few bangs hitting my head against the wall**

**I'm all good!**

* * *

><p><strong>NEXT DAY!<strong>

YES! FINAL DAY IN BEING A DOG! I can't wait to get this over with. My whole schedule was being a stupid mascot for the school.

**Flash back:**

_Headmaster cross brought all the students to the Auditorium for a special announcement._

_"WE HAVE BROUGHT OUR NEW MASCOT; OUR CUTE AND ADORABLE Mizuki" Headmaster Cross yelled over the microphone. I was pushed onto the stage, I know this is weird to say but I'm terrified of the spot light. Half of the students cheered while others walked away to go back to there normal classes. I didn't know what to say until headmaster spoke out loud " Mizuki SPEAK" He commanded._

_Speak…did he just told me to speak?_

_I let out low growl escape through my lips._

_Kain Cross sweat dropped and back away slowing. Continuing quickly, he finished his announcements_

_. Yah that's what I thought!_

My next duty was to be in every sporting events! I was hoping the squirrel would come back, at least that way I can cuss it out or something. Anyways going on, I'm constantly huddled by hundreds of students and force to eat out of a dog bowl. Yuki made me wear doggy outfits all afternoon and I'm going to break one of my four legs just to get out of it! LUCKLY The sun was already setting it was time for us to go on patrol.

"LETS GO MIZUKI" Yuki cheered dragging me by the leash.

Help me!

The headmaster gave me a blind eye and began washing the dishes. YOU B-

I never had the chance to finish my thought because we were already went out the room.

Zero went patrolling in the school building while me and Yuki are outside searching for any day class students. We caught 12 girl students and 1 boy who was the dorm president. I'm hoping that all students are in there dorms because the night was incredibly silent and calm. I took this moment to relax until…

"Hey Nana, I'm worried about Zero"

Why :my voice sounding a little irritated

He's been acting weird and he's getting much paler…haven't you notice

Not really I'm sort of in a bad situation in being a pet…remember

I just wish Zero would open up to me like he is to you.

…Zero just wants to protect you. I thought softly.

From what? Yuki questioned

Ugh…SQUIRELL.I shouted.

I

dashed into the night trying to avoid the question. I couldn't tell Yuki what Zero was…it was Zero's secret not mine. I mean how can I even explain to her that Zero is a vampire. The one that hates vampires is a vampire. I've promise Zero that I'll turn him to a werewolf and I'm going to keep it. Although I should take care of Harold who called the Vampire hunters association…O FUCK! How can I freaken forget…Shitty shit! I'm screwed.

There's a penalty of attacking human or having a human just report on you to the Vampire Hunters Associations. They send any disobedient wolf to a vampire slayer and have it "Re-Trained" Basically I'm there hound dog and have to do whatever they say.

I couldn't tell how fast or how far I ran but it was pretty distant from the school. I stood there pending whether I should go back.

Disrupting my thoughts a pierce scream came from the school building

_…YUKI!_

My body was set on autopilot and I soared through the woods. I didn't stop running until I've reached the school building. There was scent of metallic and salt... it _was blood and lots of it!_ It didn't take me long to find them. Zero was drenched in Yuki's blood. Her eyes was teary and she was almost about to faint. Then something inside of me just snapped, like when Harold mention about Lucy's death.

_Vampire! I snarled._

I leaped on top of Zero while sinking my teeth onto his neck. He struggled to get me off of him but I would not stop until I full fill my promise.

_Werewolf's DNA and Blood are much more stronger than vampires_

Zero collapse to the floor too tired to fight. The moon was set to its highest. My body was forming back to a human again.

_I was Nana again_

"Are you going to tell Zero…" Kaname spoke behind me.

"About what"

"You just committed a crime, turned a vampire hunter into a werewolf and _you attacked a human _…" Kaname emphasized.

"Nana wouldn't attack…She" Yuki's voice stopped and hers eye lids closed.

"Hurry up and get that filthy mutt in his dorm" He growled.

For the first time i didnt say anything back.

* * *

><p>Zero P.O.V<p>

My throut wasnt burning anymore...i woke up feeling uneasy I drank Yuki's blood! I stnood up from my bed feeling depress but a thought came to my head Nana bit me...Am I a werewolf.

hey guys I've just recieved a virus and i couldnt use my computeter so i had to use my phone I'll have to use my mom's computer ... im sorry guys i wanted to write more ... i try to post the next chapter tommotow or on monday


	15. Chapter 15 Don't ever think to leave me

**A/N**

**I'M BACK! **

**HEY GUYS LONG TIME NO SEE! I Tried to make this chapter a little longer than the last one but i did it and hope you guys enjoy it!**

**and Kbug : THANK YOU for making me getting up my lazy but and write ;)**

**Army Rabbit: When are you going to post the next chapter for Ego Diligo Vos! waiting for chap. 5! thanx for the review to!**

** AnimeNerd123**

**REDRydingHood**

LittleMissDreamer7

AnimeLoverForeverxox

**THANK YOU GUYS FOR REVIEWING! **

YOU GUYS RECEIVE VIRTUAL COOKIES!

* * *

><p>My body was dripping with blood and I couldn't even stand! All because of Harold snitching to the authorities. I would have been in bigger trouble if Kaname told them that I turned Zero into a Werewolf. Well I really don't know if I would since…he is a vampire and not a human. Another kick came to my stomach and an additional scream came from Yuki. Oh I forgot to tell you the vampire hunters are here. I'm to be sent to Texas where there's a campus to retrain dogs. He continued to tug on the leash tighter and tighter.<p>

"Stop you're going to choke her!" She cried. Everything was getting blurry and hazy. Finally he loosens his grip but only a bit just for some are air to seep through my lungs. Zero hasn't come out from his room yet. I hope he'll stay there and not see me but nothing goes the way I want.

He busted through the door causing them to slam.

"Let her go!" He snarled. The man only smirked only to kick my back causing me to hit the floor again.

"Please let her stay here. will "Retrain" Her" The headmaster hissed emphasizing on retrain.

"No can do, Kain Cross, you aren't a vampire hunter" He replied his voice having a southern accent.

"But I'm Vampire Hunter, so get the hell away from her" Zero growled snatching the rope away from him.

"You think you can handle a werewolf, especially this type of breed" He chuckled.

"Get out of here" He snapped.

"Good luck, sir, and have good day." He said tipping his cowboy hat. Slowly, Zero unhook the rope from my collar trying to carefully not cause any pain since the cowboy pulled on it so securely that it made it trickle blood.

"Are you okay, Nana" He murmured quietly.

"Yah" I sighed.

"Nana, you should take a seat while I bandage your wounds" The headmaster murmured. He had Zero and Yuki get to class against their will while he cleaned me up.

A bunch of things happened all at once Zero was human…for now and the hunter association almost took me to Texas! When the headmaster came back from the nurse's office with the first aid kit, my wounds were already closed up.

"They closed that fast?" He said stunned.

"Yah" I said not meeting the headmaster's eyes.

"Is there something on your mind, Nana" He asked his eyes full of compassion.

"Do you think it was the right thing to stay with you guys" I replied sadly.

"Of course you would have left Zero heartbroken" The headmaster teased.

My face was turning red and I couldn't control it! "Wha-Wha-what are you talking about?" I stuttered.

"Then again I haven't seen you guys go on dates or anything" The headmaster thought to himself.

"OKAY, OKAY I GET IT I'M STAYING!"I groaned.

"Have you guys kissed, yet?" The headmaster questioned pulling out a smirk.

I punched his head hard but not enough to get him unconscious or anything. A pink bump rose from his yellow hair while imaginary birds flew around it.

"Stay out of my personal life, Headmaster" I growled. I pushed open the twin doors and walked down the fancy stairs. It was still morning so the students are all in class. Maybe I can take a nice stroll outside and lie down on the soft crunchy leaves- a voice interrupted my calming thoughts

"Nan-na, I left your missed homework in your room" The headmaster said wryly

"Oh, thanks headmaster" I sneered. I guess I can always do my homework outside.

* * *

><p>I retrieved my stack of textbooks and worksheets from my room. This would probably take me all night to finish. It was best to stay in and do my homework instead of doing it outside. Picking up a pencil that was on the desk, I tried to get started. Usually I would do math and science my least favorite subject, that way I wouldn't have to deal with it later. Each problem was confusing than the first! I try to use my supernatural ears to listen to the Math teacher in Yuki's class but all I can hear is this loud snoring.<p>

YUKI! I screamed in my head.

_WHAT, WHO'S THERE!_

_ME NANA! WAKE UP AND PAY ATTENTION!_

_OH NANA! HAVE YOU SEEN ZERO!_

_UH…NO WHY_

_He's not in class I thought he was with you…I'm gonna go look for him_

_No I'll go; you need all the lessons you can get!_

_But…But…_

_No buts and pay ATTENTION!_

With that last thought I pushed my books aside and ran out the door. Zero probably locked himself in his room but the question is why? I stopped at Zero's door. Hearing a metal clicking noise, it sounded like the bloody rose. I barge through the door finding Zero with the gun to his head.

I leaped on top of him on fours. "What the hell are you trying to do?" I hissed.

"Nothing" He said curtly.

"Shut-up you had the safety thing unlocked" I growled.

"Safety thing?" He mimicked.

"That's not the point! Why would try to leave me! Wait…Wait…Your human now the bloody rose wouldn't work." I stammered

"I know" He smirked. He leaned close pressing his lips onto mine. Trapping his arms around me, so couldn't escape.

_"I love you Nana, Don't ever think about leaving me_" He whispered softly in my ear.

The only thing i can do to respond was to kiss back. My cheeks started to burn each time Zero kissed my lips.

He overheard me talking to the headmaster?

* * *

><p><strong>Mean while<strong>

**Jessica P.O.V**

I already made my escape, it was hard and bloody but I made it. My body was too weak to transform to a wolf now and it probably take me all night to get back to Cross Academy. First thing I need is to find food and shelter than I'll worry about walking. I limped toward an ally that looked more like a cave. An old man with a long white beard and a tired face was sitting next to small girl with dark black hair and yellow eyes?

"Hello Miss, are you lost?" He said staring up at me cautiously.

"May I stay here for the night" I said as nicely as I can.

"Of course but this isn't really much of a home. There' mattress you can lay on to sleep for the night."He coughed.

"Unknown, go get some Raman soup for our guest" He smiled.

"Okey dokey" the little girl named Unknown let out a small smile and stepped out into the streets.

"Unknown?" I asked.

"It's a long story that probably shouldn't concern you. It looks like you have bigger problems in your hands." He said noticing my condition. Sadly he did have a point I shouldn't worry about her; I need to get my strength and get to Nana and tell her what's going on.

* * *

><p>DUH DUN DUN!<p>

I wonder what Jessica have to say to Nana?

Will the make amends?

Will Headmaster stay out of Zero and Nana's love life, better yet will Yuki?

stay tune next time on **Werewolves Exists!**

**Click the review**

**button!**

**and if you can think of theme song to go with the story**

**please do! OR PMs me the lyrics so i can put the end of each chap.  
><strong>

**CLICK IT! **

**MUAHAHAH BYE :)  
><strong>


	16. Chapter 16 Maybe this is a good thing

**A/N HEY GUYS Thought you can get rid of me...Nah**

**Anyways I'm on my thanksgiving break, so that means more chapters!**

**YAY! **

**BREAK DANCE!**

**When I walk through the streets this is what i see**

**Every body stops. Staren at my flabby arms...yah i can't remember the rest**

**And 99.9% that is not the right lyrics to the song. but oh well ^O^**

**so how you guys been doin?  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Jessica's P.O.V <strong>

The night breezed through the stillness of Cross Academy. It was all so peaceful just like how I remembered it. I made it this far. I might as well finish it, right? Will she forgive me? Better yet would I forgive myself? Tears stroll down my tan hard cheeks. Love is so blinding that even though you realize the truth, everything is so hazy and blurry. I came up to the gate that was locked with dozens of chains; there was one huge lock that makes up everything else. Not having any choice I had to climb. Back then I could just jump right over but now I'm so weak that my bones are starting to show. I put my foot on top of the chain while reaching for a higher chain to grasp on to. Fingers almost slipping, I reacted fairly quickly and switched to my other hand to hold on to the shackles. Once I gotten to the highest point of the gate, I altered legs over the tip and slowly got down to the other side.

I turned over and was face to face with a gun. He must have thought I was scared because I was shivering but that's because of low sugar.

"You're trespassing" A boy with white or silver hair spoke harshly.

"I'm here to see Nana" I replied lifting my hands up hoping he sees I mean no harm.

"What, so you can take her away?" He seethed.

"No" I said currently

"Than what do you want" Nana said appearing from the shadows of the trees.

"I've come to warn you about C-Carl" I choked on his name.

"What about him?" She question staring at me with soft eyes.

"He wants you dead and he's bringing his pack over to take you down."

"I'll just shoot them with the Blood Rose" Zero shrugged.

"Anti- vampire guns don't work on werewolves, Zero" She sighed.

"So how do we kill werewolves?" He asked placing his gun in his back pocket.

"I don't know, that's the thing werewolves rarely kill each other unless passing territory but I didn't step foot on their land!" Nana said rubbing her head that must be throbbing.

"I know but Carl is saying that you did to the whole pack so that they have a reason to kill you." I trembled.

"Unless…" I thought.

"What" Nana waited

"Unless…you fight Carl for his pack? You challenge Carl; Beat him and you're placed as Alpha" I explained happily.

"NO" She crossed.

"Do you have any other ideas?" I pouted.

"No but can't you be alpha?" She insisted.

"I would if I could but as you can see I'm no shape to fight Carl. Even if I were I'll still be beaten." I said looking at my thin brown skin.

"How about Nana battles Carl; Wins and Jessica challenges Nana. Nana fakes she lose and we both leave happy." Zero suggested.

"That might work" I nodded.

"It's better than nothing" Nana agreed.

"So…Can I stay here until this is settled?" I pleaded

"Sure, your still listed as a student at Cross Academy, when you left." Nana smiled.

"Really! Oh and do you guys have any steaks." I followed behind Nana grinning like a total idiot.

"Zero can make them. He's our only chef in this school"

"Who's says I'm cooking!" Zero argued brushing besides Nana.

"Fine I'll ask headmaster Cross to do it?" She smirked.

"Never-mind then, I'll cook" He grumbled.

"Love you too" Nana said hugging Zero from behind.

A slight blush came from Zero's cheeks and then he silently whispered back the same words.

EH talk about awkward for me. I have to say I'm extremely jealous of Nana now. Wait don't I deserve it though all the pain I cause of others in the pack who were lower? Maybe this is going to be a good thing. This could be the start of moving on and getting stronger physically and sadly mentally

* * *

><p><strong>Nana's P.O.V<strong>

I escorted Jessica to the dining room table. Zero was doing his mad cooking skills while I started to get all the plates and silver ware ready. I pulled out 3 plastic cups just in case Zero might want something to drink.

"Hey do you want apple or orange juice?" I asked popping my head out from the refrigerator.

"Apple" Jessica said resting her head down.

"Zero what do you want?" I said asking him next.

"Water"

"You're getting apple juice"

I began to pour the juice into the cup trying to match it evenly with mine.

"Hey are you and him a couple now?" Jessica pointed out loudly. I spilled half of the juice and my face must be as red as can be.

"I'm taking that as a yes" She beamed folding her hands.

"Uh…"

"Wait…he smells different" Jessica sniffed.

"Your senses must be getting low. You should eat." I said wiping the counter top.

"Hmmm" She hummed.

"Just eat your steak" Zero growled handing her the steak.

Once he handed her the steak, Jessica literally wolf down the meal. Not bothering using any utensil.

"Hey I smell food!" Yuki chimed coming from door.

Yuki was recovered from the shock that Zero was a vampire and now all that is left is to tell her that Zero is going to turn into a werewolf now. Yah I'm hoping that Zero's going to do that part for me.

"Is this the new transfer student?" Yuki asked gazing at her fragile body.

"Yup" I said putting a lot of emphasis on the P.

"Oh is she in the night class?"

"No she's in the day class" I said staring at her confused.

"Well there is a transfer student coming to the night class" Yuki said handing me an accepted application for from headmaster Cross.

_Maria Kurenai?_

* * *

><p><strong>DUN DUN DUN!<strong>

**I HAVEN'T FORGOTTEN ABOUT MARIA!**

**OR CARL MUAHAHAHA**

**I have no idea how i'm going to do this so **

**i'm going to do with all my tests at school**

**wing it!**

_Hey guys review me song to go with the werewolves Exist_

_I was think of animal I have become but i don't know_

_Review me some ideas  
><em>


	17. Chapter 17 AN Merry Christmas Nana

**Yah i know you guys were expecting a chapter today.**

**I was to :"( **

**Apparently the world is against me. I had to go to the dentist today ...**_Dental Depot_** GRRR  
><strong>

**I Came back and turned on my computer had my documant ready for extreme writing. **

**A stupid F*** trojan horse popped. I was hoping my anti virse would attack it but no My MCAFF was expired!**

**GALS or GUYS i am extremely sorry for my luck**

**BUT I SHALL**

**HAVE MY COMPUTER FIXXED AND POST A CHAPTER SOON TOMMORW**

**OKAY **

**oh and if your wondering how i'm posting this lame Author note is by my mom's computer**

**which i'm not suppose to be using because her computer is for working not for playing addicting games with **

**Please enjoy this Christmas event of Nana and Zero and YUKI**

****The night was cold and the snow was blowing. It wasn't like those Hollywood movies how the snow gently touches the floor. No the snow was coming down like a machine gun. I was leaning outside the window thinking of any memorable Christmas ever I had. Nothing came to mind.

" Nana?" Yuki sang in the kitchen

"Hmmm"

"Can you come over here for the moment"

She probably burned the holiday cookies. I told Yuki to stay away from the stove but there's no point in wasting my breath.

"Zero" She hollared next.

"What" Zero sighed with annoyance. He got up from the chair he was sitting on.

"You think she burned cookies" I asked following behind.

"Better yet did she burned the kitchen" He said after.

Both thinking the same thing of a burning kitchen and a black Yuki we ran to the kitchen. We stopped under door.

"YUKI WHAT DID YOU DO!" We yelled in unison.

"Oh nothing" She said holding a camera.

"Your under the mistletoe toe" She pointed up.

"YUKI NO!"

"It's THE CHRISTMAS RULE" She seethed. A flaming aura forming around her.

"F-f-fine" I sighed.

Letting out a large sigh I cupped Zero's face and kissed him on a cheek.

"There happy"

"Not really no... I was hoping for more"

"More, Eh?" Zero spoke.

Pulling me towards him with his hand firmly on my wrist. His soft cool lips pressed against mine.

A flash stopped the moment and the sound of the camara spit on the photograph.

"So are you guys facebook offical? yet" Yuki laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>I'll post the next acaully chapter soon<strong>

sorry guys :'(


	18. Chapter 18 Lier, lier, Lier

**A/N**

**So my computer is fixed and I had this chance to post a chapter for Moonlight for Inuyasha and WEREWOLVEST EXIST WOOOOHOOOOOO!**

**AND TO ALL HAVE A AWESOME CHRISTMAS BREAK**

**I'LL BE HERE **

**OH AND DON'T BE SHY TO SEND ANY MUSIC REQUEST THAT YOU THINK THAT MIGHT FIT THIS STORY**

**I listen to all :)**

* * *

><p>Nana wasn't aware of this vampire and it bothered her a lot. Zero took the board away from Nana. He took a long look at the application. Without a word he left the room. He was pissed. Nana can tell by his aura. Right when he left the headmaster came in. He was happy and cheerful nothing like Zero. He notices the application and his smile grew.<p>

"AH YOU FOUND OUT ABOUT OUR NEW TRANSFER STUDENT" He grinned.

Jessica was licking her plate not paying attention to any one at all. The headmaster closed the door behind him picking up the application that was on the floor.  
>"Yes she was supposed to enroll earlier but she has been recuperating from an illness in a mountain Villa." The Headmaster read.<p>

"I didn't know vampires get sick" Nana muttered. Maria, she thought. That name doesn't come up. She wondered and wondered. Nana was much updated on her vampires but this one didn't ring a bell. A knock on the door crashed her thoughts.

"Ah that must be her, come in" He said in a light and genial tone.

A small petite beautiful girl walked flawlessly inside. Her hair was silver like a chain and her eyes were the same color as Zero. Nana couldn't help but stare at this vampire.

"Um…good Evening" She blushed slightly.

"This is Maria Kurenia" He announced.

"Yah we know that already" Jessica grumbled, glaring at her empty plate.

"Allow me to present my two daughters" He said proudly.

"Were his two adoptive daughters" Nana rephrased.

"Nice to meet you" Yuki hesitated.

"She looks so delicious so healthy" Maria murmured softly. Nana's eyes shift to dangerous color of yellow. Trying to maintain her overprotectiveness of Yuki, she bit her lip hard. A drop of blood trickled down her lip.

"Hey! You mustn't say things like that in this Academy" The headmaster scolded.

"Oops…" Maria said her face soft and innocent.

"What is that unusual scent of blood" Maria sniffed. She looked at Yuki thinking it was her but it wasn't. She turned quietly and was aghast to see a werewolf in her presence. Maria was lost for words. She saw the look in Nana's eyes that can scare any vampire away.

"You're a…Werewolf, I thought, those were legends that scared vampires" She stuttered.

"Funny, that's what humans say about you" Nana answered back.

"Oh I'm sorry that I offended you in any way, it's just I never met a werewolf." She smiled lightly.

"Hmmm" Nana said not knowing anyway to respond back with.

The headmaster clapped his hands trying to break the penetrating atmosphere. Nana couldn't stand the scent of Maria. Her body was itching to punch that perfect face. No, that wasn't it. It was something that was behind that face that Nana wanted to kill. She clenched her fist in control.

"Yuki and Nana, I want you to give Maria a tour around the school" He coughed giving Nana a slight stare.

"Yes" Yuki saluted.

"Nana are you okay with that?" The headmaster asked.

"I'll be fine" She said already walking to the door.

"Oh, Please feed my guest more steak, Headmaster. She came back from a long journey" Nana remembered.

"Ah of course" The headmaster leaped to the kitchen like how the cow jumped over the moon.

"Please come this way, Maria" Nana gestured her hand. Opening the door for Maria, she cautiously walked out the door. Maria smiled. As if she just taught a dog a new trick. Oh how badly Nana wanted Maria covered in her own blood dead. _This was going to be a long day for her._

** ~XXX~**

Yuki was doing most of all the touring for Maria while Nana was starting to become like Zero, well that's what Yuki thought anyways. Nana stood as far away from Maria as possible but she wanted to stay close just in case this newbie tried anything on Yuki.

"Umm… this the room the night class is using today. The school library is over that way, but it's closed at this hour…so the night class uses the dormitory library." She explained.

Nana wasn't listening to whatever Yuki was saying she was concentrating on Maria. Yuki and Nana were close to closing the tour when Maria came to a halt.

"Yuki…" Maria said her teeth chattering.

"Will you believe me if I tell you that I'm scared of transferring here" She said twiddling her thumb nervously.

"Everyone will probably ignore a frail vampire like me and they probably won't even like me, Nana doesn't even like me" She complained.

Wow she got that right Nana thought. Yuki was shocked and couldn't find the right words to speak. Yuki never believed that vampires could be nervous over school. Well then again neither did Nana. She even thought that vampires didn't get sick.

"See you don't even believe me!" Maria cried.

"No! I was just a bit surprised." She said her face sweating.

"But I think you'll be okay. The president and vice president are both kind." Yuki started to say when Nana coughed a half laugh.

"In any case…You can always come to me or Nana. We'll do what we can. So don't worry Maria" Yuki assured, holding onto Maria's hands firmly.

Maria hugged Yuki whispering "Thank you Yuki, I really like girls like you"

Maria entered the classroom confidently a little to confidently….

"Nana are you really okay?" Yuki asked.

"No, I'm fine seriously; I'm just not use to new vampires" Nana lied.

"Can you check up on Jessica, She's probably demolishing our kitchen right now?" Nana said trying to get Yuki busy while she looks for Zero.

"Sure" Yuki smiled.

"Oh and Nana. Please try not to frown so much I don't want you to end up like Zero with a sour look every day."

"Don't worry" Nana smiled, waving Yuki a goodbye.

**~XXX~**

Nana spotted Zero leaning by the many aligned trees. She playfully stalked him using her wolf like skills not to be noticed. She managed to hide behind the same tree he was leaning on. Carefully hovering over him she whispered in her native tongue "WOOF! BOW WOW" She barked.

"AHHH How did you suddenly-" Zero jumped.

"You should have caught on to my scent." Nana wondered.

"Is that bad?" He asked.

"No, you're just human" Nana yawned.

"And the Woof, thing was that supposed to turn me on?" Zero smirked.

"NNNNNOOO I was speaking my language?" Nana blushed.

"And what were you saying?" He question with wearing a smile on his face.

DAMIT IT ALL WHY THE HELL DOES ZERO HAVE TO BE HOT! Nana screamed inside her head.

"I said QUIET LOAFING OFF" I said smacking his chest which had no effect whatsoever. Zero's body was getting much stronger than ever before, maybe because of his Kiryu blood mixing with Nana's werewolf blood?

Zero cornered Nana to the tree tilting her head up so that he can look at her.

"Nana why is your eyes so yellow now" He questioned.

"Don't know"

"Hmmm, There pretty…" He stopped.

Zero froze at his stance and naturally points the gun at their unexpected visitor… _Maria. _

"Yes, Maria?" Nana asked casually.

"I see, am interrupting anything?" She smiled.

"What is it that you want?" Nana asked.

"Yuki said that if I had any issues I should come to you or her, you were the closes I could find" She reminded her.

"What happened then?"

"I seemed to joke around too much and everyone hates me now…but you don't care do you?" Maria said bluntly.

"Nope"

"I figured a werewolf would be hostile to a vampire like me but wait… isn't that boy a vampire also why are treating me so differently" She questioned.

"That's because he isn't vampire, He's human" Nana said with a calm face.

"Are you sure…" Maria sniffed once more. Her eyes went wide and took a long look at Zero…_how can this be_ she thought.

"I was so sure he was a Vampire"

"How would you know that you barely met him today?" Nana tilted her head slightly knowing that Maria was caught by her words once again.

Maria couldn't believe her plans were going to be ruin by this mutt…something must be done fast or Zero was going to blast this vessel before she gets the chance to kill Kaname.

"ZERO PUT THAT GUN AWAY" Yuki hollered . She rushed over to Maria panting heavenly. "I'm sorry he scared you Maria. He's a school guardian like us."

" Thank you for protecting, Yuki. You're a good girl. I really like you and girls like you taste really delicious. Let's be friends."

Maria left Yuki with her group. Making a few adjustments to her evil plans and the number one thing on her list is to get rid of _Nana._

* * *

><p><em><strong>ENDING THEME<strong> _

by Coheed and Cambria - The Running Free

All non-believers stand aside and fear  
>A new days marching through the door<br>How could you ever think youd make it here?  
>Did it bleed? Was it sore?<br>through the struggles youve endured

Youve come so far from innocence  
>Provided all the consequence<br>Only what does it matter now?

Cause youre going home  
>Youre running free<br>As only you would be if you never owed them anything  
>And now youve found your way out<br>In the trust youve seen your path on home

Spend your time well before you go  
>Here in hell<p>

Your living ends before the engineer  
>What was your motive in this fight?<br>(did they play you for the weaker of them?)  
>How could you ever think youd make it here?<br>Was it greed that pushed your heart through the struggles youve endured?

Youve come so far from innocence  
>Provided all the consequence<br>Only what does it matter now?

Cause youre going home  
>Youre running free<br>As only you would be if you never owed them anything  
>And now youve found your way out<br>In the trust youve seen your path on home

Request by jxaxlxs

THANK YOU :D


	19. Chapter 19 WHORMONES!

**A/N**

**Ello guys Well School is back for me and I am deeply depressed about it. Let's just say i have anger issues and I tend to take it out on my locker;...Well for in case people (this will be rated T not M! for further notice during this chap. Just putting it out there. Oh thank you for reviewing me lyrics. I was so surprised how much it fitted with the story! It seriously helps me when I'm under writers block and gets me already started to write (:  
><strong>

**Don't forget to Review Please 3!**

**Oh out of curiosity who can *cough* Draw? I tried many times to draw Nana and let me just say they didn't come out well V_V PM me if you can because I utterly failed **

**Any who! lets go on with the Chapter! WOO  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Maria left with a gently pace the way most vampires walk. Yuki's hands were on her hips and her foot was stood out. I believe were going to have another lecture about not killing vampires. Now I really don't understand how it came to be that I am the one getting scolded. For all the years that happened in our childhood I was the one who had to lecture them…well I guess the table turn.<p>

"YOU CAN'T JUST KILL A VAMPIRE WITHOUT A REASON" she yells toward Zero.

"And you're supposed to stop him" She turned to me.

My shoulder sagged, she's right I should've stopped him but I didn't. I never had problems with vampires until the transformation. But I can't stand them anymore. Well, except for Takuma. I still don't understand how that boy is a vampire.

"Sorry" I sighed.

"Well it's alight but you have to be more careful next time" she continued. I had a feeling that Zero already snuck away from me and Yuki.

"I will, how's Jessica doing?" I asked.

"NOT GOOD THERES NO MORE STEAKS AND THIS PLACE REAKES OF VAMPIRES" Jessica complained trudging toward us.

"Just be grateful, you're not on the streets" I growled. Jessica is coming back; maybe it's because of the steaks. Meat can do weird things.

"Fine" she huffed. She crossed her arms and stood firmly where she was. I didn't have time to deal with her bitchy mood. Because my body was beginning to ache as I leaned on the tree that Zero was once was.

"Nana are you okay" Yuki said grabbing hold of my arm. My eyes were drifting, I felt like I was falling.

"She needs to transform again" I heard Jessica said.

"Wait what again! And how the heck would you…Oh you're a werewolf too" Yuki replied.

"Uh…yah keep up" Jessica said probably rolling her eyes.

Everything went dark and I couldn't hear Jessica or Yuki anymore. I squinted and only saw a glimpse of my surrounding. For all I know I was laying on the grass. Falling and drifting as I fell back to sleep. A movie clip started to form and I believe was beginning to dream.

_It was snowing and raining, a girl with short red brown hair that went directly to her neck was staring out the window. She looked as if she was waiting for someone to come. Drawing on the window spelling N-a-n-a, a teenage girl walked in. _

"_Hey Lucy, what are you doing by the window it's freezing" The teenage girl shivered brushing her arms. The teenage girl looked identical to me and the girl by the window is Lucy. I tried my hardest not to burst into tears. Lucy was alive! I tried to run to her and give her a hug but I couldn't move. I could only watch...  
><em>

"_Sorry Nana, I was practicing writing your name" Lucy smiled with her rosy cheeks. Her bangs were hiding her beautiful gray eyes that looked nothing like her birth mother._

"_Man we need to seriously cut your bangs" Nana in the past said measuring the tips of her bangs._

"_Just my bang, my hair is short as it is! Momma wanted to cut them like in those Hollywood movies. YUCK" Lucy responded by sticking out her pink tongue._

"_You got" Nana smiled ruffing Lucy's reddish brown hair. _

"_So where did you go?" Lucy asked sitting on her hello kitty bed which of course she knew nothing about hello kitty. _

"_I went to go see Carl and the rest of his friends" Nana yawned tiredly. Lucy nodded her head taking out a yellow notebook and makeshift glasses from the drawers that were on the side of her bed. _

"_Aw yes Carl that dude" Lucy grumbled. _

"_You don't like Carl?" Nana asked in confusion. Lucy continued scribbling on the yellow notebook and after a few minutes she revealed her drawing. It was a picture of Carl's pants on fire._

"_Why are Carl's pants on fire" Nana said raising an eyebrow. Lucy sighed as if it was obvious. It probably was, I just couldn't understand in the past. _

"_Carl is a liar and his pants are on fire" _

"_So Carl is lying to me" Nana presumed._

"_I don't know for sure, but He's doesn't seem good. He looks like he craves for power. Like in those princess story with the evil queen mother and dwarfs" Lucy explained._

"_You mean Snow white" _

"_Yah but he's the queen" Lucy pointed out. _

"_So I shouldn't see Carl anymore" Nana noted._

"_No, he tries to keep you away from" Lucy spoke bluntly._

"_Okay than that settles it I want see Carl anymore" Nana said as if it was the easiest thing to do. Was I really that stupid!_

"_Are you sure, he won't go power mad and lock you in a dungeon until he makes you changes your mind" Lucy said. Wow I really should have paid attention to what she said. _

"_I doubt it where is going to get a dungeon at" Nana joked. Yah I wasn't that funny but Lucy laughed at least. But suddenly the atmosphere began to change and Lucy was twiddling her thumbs as if she wanted to tell me or Nana something. _

"_Nana if something were to…I mean if Carl ever hurt you…I will never forgive him nor will I ever live without you" Lucy whispered quietly. _

"_Lucy don't say such things" Nana said giving Lucy a warm hug. _

"_Just…just don't leave me" Lucy cried._

"_Lucy what's wrong?" Nana worried. _

I sensed that I was crying as I awoke from the dream or nightmare. Zero was leaning over me giving me a concerned look. I glanced around and realized that I wasn't outside anymore. For the first time in a long time, I'm in Zero's room.

"What happened" groaned feeling that my body was still sore.

"You were transforming back and forth and until you finally stopped I took you to my room" He said handing me a glass of water and a pain killer.

"That make sense" I muttered. Gulping down the water and then throwing in the pain kill in my mouth. I lay back down onto the bed not caring that I was sleeping with Zero again. Most people would be embarrassed about sleeping with a boy but after a couple of weeks you get used to it.

Zero slipped into the bed snuggling against me. I inhaled Zero scent. He smelled like Zero but there was a small hint of wolf in him. It wasn't enough to attract other wolves like myself but it will one day.

"Nana" Zero murmured in my ear.

"Hm mm" I answered.

"I want you to stay away from Maria" He said sounding more like an order. Well that ruined the mood.

"That won't be the problem as long as she stays away from me and Yuki" I said as I wrapped the covers tightly.

"Good point" He breathed down my neck. I could feel Zero and how much he's heated. I never understood the transformation for a Boy. They said it runs differently than girls.

"Zero after I bit you have you been feeling different?" I questioned.

"Just some body aching" He shrugged, starting to play with my black hair.

"Anything else?" I asked. I remembered there was one big difference between the Girl transformation the Boys transformation. I must know already since one of the pack members explained it to me. Or am I too embarrassed to remember what she told me…

"No" He responds kissing my neck and holding me around the waist.

_Male wolves get rather excited when the find there mate The woman reminded me. Oh shit..._ I tried to turn my body over to face Zero but his hands were gripped tightly.

"Zzero I think you're forgetting another symptom other than body aches..."

"What's that" He whispered coolly.

"Er...your WHormones?" I said. (A/N No.. No.. I spelled WHORmones correctly ;D )

"Does it make you uncomfortable enough that you want to sleep in different beds" He asked.

It took a while for me to respond. I remembered all those time the boys in the pack would tried to hit on me...it was _disgusting_. The wolf girls enjoyed it but than again there hoes so thats there natural instinct.

"No, BUT IF ANY CLOTHES ARE ON THE FLOOR AND THERE MINE YOU ARE DEAD"

"Okay...Nana" Zero sighed. That better not be a sigh of disappointment!For tonight i used Zero as my pillow because no other pillow than his arm :3

"Nana"

"Huh"

"Do you know what tomorrow is?"

"Um...School?"

"Right but there something else too"

"What?" I question.

"I'll give you one hint and than I'm going to sleep. It involves with "dresses and Suits"

* * *

><p>Skillet- whispers in the Dark<p>

Suggested by AnimeLoverForeverxox (LOVE SKILLET Now XD)

Despite the lies that you're making  
>Your love is mine for the taking<br>My love is just waiting  
>To turn your tears to roses<p>

Despite the lies that you're making  
>Your love is mine for the taking<br>My love is just waiting  
>To turn your tears to roses<p>

I will be the one that's gonna hold you  
>I will be the one that you run to<br>My love is a burning, consuming fire

No, you'll never be alone  
>When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars<br>Hear my whispers in the dark  
>No, you'll never be alone<br>When darkness comes you know I'm never far  
>Hear the whispers in the dark<br>Whispers in the dark

You feel so lonely and ragged  
>You lay there broken and naked<br>My love is just waiting  
>To clothe you in crimson roses<p>

I will be the one that's gonna find you  
>I will be the one that's gonna guide you<br>My love is a burning, consuming fire

No, you'll never be alone  
>When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars<br>Hear my whispers in the dark  
>No, you'll never be alone<br>When darkness comes you know I'm never far  
>Hear the whispers in the dark<p>

No, you'll never be alone  
>When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars<br>Hear the whispers in the dark  
>No, you'll never be alone<br>When darkness comes you know I'm never far  
>Hear the whispers in the dark<br>Whispers in the dark  
>Whispers in the dark<br>Whispers in the dark


	20. Chapter 20 Chain by two leashes

**A/N Hey guys! I don't have any news that Unerasable mem****ories won't be updated for awhile**

**I also recieved an awesome drawing of Nana from XxNaturalNanaxX** gracias

so let's continue with the chapter

* * *

><p>The dance was tomorrow apparently, because everyone was going crazy. Yuki was chatting with Yori while Zero was trying to act like himself. Yuki supposable had forgotten everything about the dance; I would have too if Zero hadn't reminded me about it.<p>

"So you really forgot about it?" Yori ask surprisingly. Yori was a quite girl and loyal friend to Yuki.

"I'm not really interested in dancing with anybody." Yuki blushed slightly. That was a huge lie. All day she was thinking of Kaname. I really regret marking her.

"Have you forgotten about it too Nana" Yori asked me next.

"I remembered last _night"_ I grinned.

"Oh really, so are going to the dance" She question.

Zero was eyeing me closely waiting for my response. He had his hands firmly in his pockets and his hair covering his face. I've never really enjoyed parties. Especially dance parties because one I can't dance!

"…I'm not sure, I don't know how to dance" I answered truthfully.

"Oh"

"That there's the final exams you need worry about Yuki," I reminded.

Yuki sunk her head sadly "Oh yah..."

"You really have forgotten Yuki, traditional cross academy's dance party…the rule is that the class that does the poorest on the final exam before the party, is forced to help the dance party backstage preparation." Yori worried. I never bothered reading the handbook. I don't understand why there is rule for that…The headmaster must have been running out ideas to make something crappy as that.

"I'M WORRIED MISS YUKI CROSS…" Boy with expensive nerdy glasses spoke behind us.

"Who the heck are you" I spoke bluntly raising an eyebrow.

"That's the class chairman" Zero says with his regular annoyed tone.

"Whatever, what do you want" I rolled my eyes.

He pushed his glasses up, acting so smart and all. He straightens his body up as he if he was a higher rank than me.

"I am worried that you, Yuki Cross are always lowering my class average score…" He scolds.

"Class chairman…that's a cruel thing to say…" Yori frowned. I can't disagree with him. Yuki's grades are terrible. When, I was very ill over the beginning of the transformation I had to miss a lot of school. It was so bad that I had to repeat a grade.

"The dance party is a formal event, in which the day class and the night class can attend together…"He stopped his face boiling up.

"IF I LOSE AN OPPORTUNITY TO DANCE WITH RUKI-SAN FROM THE NIGHT CLASS, I'LL HATE YOU FORE EVER" He promised. He turned and walked away with burning flames.

"I better study hard like hell" Yuki shivered.

"Why don't you ask your father to look for an excellent tutor" Yori suggested.

I never had problems with school. All you had to do was pay attention and hopefully stay awake. The rest takes care of itself except for the werewolves, Carl, and the Vampire hunter Association.

"Maria you can't go that way!" Takuma raced after Maria who was smiling in delight.

"What on earth does she thinks she's doing" I hissed.

"I just want to see the cafeteria" She giggled giving Zero a small glance. I…want…to…_kill her. _ She turned the other way tricking Takuma and made a run for it.

"Maria" Yuki hollered about to go after her when Zero grabbed hold of her wrist.

"Don't go near that new student . Leave her alone, that vice president will do something. That includes you Nana stay away from her." He demanded. I don't like her…I don't know who the hell she is and why the hell she looked at him that way. Great now I'm getting jealous. If I had just one moment to slice that pretty smirk off her face…I

"Right Nana!" Zero snapped.

"Huh What, I was wandering in my thoughts. Anyways I need to go look for Jessica before she starts taking over the fridge" I said avoiding Zero's previous speech. I walked ahead leaving them as I search for a particular curly head crystal blue eye wolf. That won't take long now would it?

* * *

><p><strong>Zero P.O.V<strong>

High on the school castle like porch Aido was gazing down at his fans or meals. "Ha…When you are next to me girls can't come near because there scared." Aido chuckled harshly. If only I could push him off the ledge I thought. But I need answers about that night class student.

"It's convenient at a time like this" He continued. He wasn't going to go straight to the point. "Does Maria Kurenia have any relation's with that women?"

Till today I still couldn't say that blood suckers name. Aido narrowed his eyes "Who is "That woman" He asked.

"Shizuka Hio" I sneered.

"What a rude fellow… to not refer to our "Pure blood queen", of all the people, with an honorific title. But I guess it can't be helped…She who cruelly murdered your family"

When is he going to answer my question before I throw him off? Noticing my intense glare he continued "Kurenia is a really old, distant relative of Hiou…that's it got any problem?" He asked

"Isn't because her appearance changed, that nothing has been heard of her for four years?"

"I don't know such thing. The one who knows all the abilities of pure bloods…is only the pure blood" He responded darkly.

"But you're not one of us any more Kiyru, you reek of a werewolf. But you still have that bond with her…Turning into a werewolf stopped the thirst but your chained by two leashes one with Shizuka and Nana…The question is who will win" He smirked.

* * *

><p><strong>Nana P.O.V<strong>

I caught Jessica's scent. She was sitting on the grass focusing on a yellow daisy. She looked up hoping to find someone else other than me.

"Oh it's only you" She muttered continuing on messing with small daisy.

"You don't seem pleased to see me" I said sitting on the floor next to her. She sat up from the floor; her eyes look like something was bothering her.

"It's not that, it's just…" She stopped lowering her head.

"What's wrong?"

"It's not right…Carl hasn't made his move. He didn't even send any of his wolves to infiltrate the school or even attacked!" She worried.

"Carl's probably waiting until we lower our guard or waiting for me to step out of the school grounds."

"Maybe but it still doesn't feel right…_I don't think he's even using any strategy_. Carl smart but he's not a genius." Jessica answered plucking out the petals nervously.

"Do you think he's working with someone" I thought.

Jessica's eyes lighten "YAH, he's probably working with someone…but _who_?"

* * *

><p><strong>AND THAT'S WHERE I'LL STOP :D Hope you enjoyed this chap. It's shorter than most but at least it's something. Well I gotta go...do ehhh*barf* Homework*<strong>

**See yah! 3 **

**R&R  
><strong>


	21. Chapter 21 Lets make a deal?

**SORRY For not posting a chapter for awhile...I've been sick and had a bunch of homework that literally made me want to hang myself. **

**So hopefully this chapter doesn't make you want to kill me...**

**If you haven't notice or have that I stop posting chapters for Unknown well that's because I decided to make that into a sequel or squekle  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>NANA'S POV.<strong>

I was searching the perimeter for any wolves. _Nope none…_ What is Carl plotting? It's giving me shivers down to the bone. The day was ending the night was just beginning. I had Jessica search more over by the day dorms while I took north heading towards the night class area. A whiff of a vampire filled the air. I shouldn't be surprised; in fact I wasn't at all.

"Shouldn't you be in class Maria" I sighed blinking my eyes to a neon yellow iris. She giggles in a high creepy pitch. Do vampires ever try to stop acting as if there in a horror movie? I'm guessing not…

"Nana, why are you so ugly?" She giggles once more.

"I was sure that Zero would have preferred a beautiful person like me" She grins cheekily.

"Maria" I spit. I hate her but I have to maintain control or it's off to Texas for me. She twirled around me eyeing me with her silver eyes that are surprisingly like Zero's.

My senses brighten and I felt there was more than one person here. I slowly backed away from Maria but not like I'm scared of her. I just need to get a better view to see who else was with me. I caught the scent of the unknown person. For certain he was a male.

"I should have thought you had person for back up, Maria" I smirked. Her grin was still tight.

"I know" She mouthed. A teenaged boy with silver silk hair jumped out from the trees with a long katana sword. He wore a mask so therefor I couldn't see his face. I dodge most of his attacks and gladly not one hit. When I found a spot where he was open, I kicked him in the stomach and took the air out of him. He grasps a moment to recover and he was back up on his feet. I guess the mask became a bother for him and slipped it off.

Everything inside my body dropped. I was praying my eyes were deceiving me and the person that was in front of me wasn't him. Everything about him was identical to Zero but it couldn't be him. His scent is different. Zero had more of a homey and husky scent while this fraud was human but still carries a stench of a pureblood.

"Who's this" I growled my teeth were beginning to extend.

"Who else Zero" She laughed as if was hysterical joke.

"No its not" I rolled my eyes.

"Yes it is"

"Uh…no its not"

"How can you tell?" She question, tapping her thin doll chin.

"His scent, point blank" I rolled my eyes. Maria let out a light shrug as if it didn't matter.

"Well I best be off but I need to fix up a family reunion" She smiled. Now that hit me and I wasn't going to have her leave right after she had this imposter try to kill me.

"Maria you're not going anywhere" I seethed. Before I knew it she disappeared in to thin air leaving a weird scent in the air. My body was heating up and as the wolf I am; it simply just aggravates me to death when my prey is gone. Jessica let out one howl, signaling she didn't find anything. Just great, this day turn to be a bitch. I was about to turn around and leave when I heard the piercing sound of gun shots coming from the dining room where the party is going to be held.

When I reached the entrance I found Kaname carrying Yuki. He stares down at me blocking me to go in. I am never found of purebloods.

"I cannot let you go through. This isn't your fight to deal with" Kaname responded. This only made me growl. I can't fight a pureblood without me getting in trouble for it. I had no choice but to stand down. I turned around and left and decided to wait in Zero's room hopefully he comes back in pieces.

Zero's room was isolated from the rest of the boy's dorm so I didn't have any trouble sneaking in. I lay on his bed waiting and then waiting turn to thinking. Maria and this duplicate of Zero; could it be possible that Zero has a twin? I couldn't just lie here and do nothing. My body thought otherwise, it was tired and was begging for rest. I was hoping tonight I won't dream especially not tonight.

* * *

><p><strong>YUKI'S POV.<strong>

I woke up remembering nothing. I got up and wore my usual uniform. Something was out of place and the whole day went on like that. When I arrived into class neither Zero nor was Nana there. They both missed the exams. At the end of the day I walked besides Yori trying to recover some of the lost memory.

"CROSS"

"Yuki, our class representative wants you" Yori whispered in my ear. Uh-oh this wasn't going to be good.

"Class rep!" I gasped.

"I received the final exams and as expected our class came in last place!" He roared. I don't remember even taking the test…

"Cross the only thing you wrote on the answer sheet is your name" He said showing my answer sheet. Well at least it was something...

"BECAUSE OF YOU OUR CLASS HAS TO WORK AT THE BALL" He screamed pointing at me as the victim. He ran off ranting about Ruka and how he was going to hate me for life.

"Yuki, I know you studied" Yori said unsurely

"Yes, Zero tutored me" I said. Yes, that's it but what happened after that. Last night Zero…

"Hey it's that girl again" Yori said staring at Maria leaning on an oak tree. How could have I forgotten! I chased after Maria not even getting a speck of her attention.

"Yuki" Yori hollered. She was the one that kill Zero's family four years ago.

"Maria!" Maria smiled calmly and angelically.

"Hello, Yuki, the ball will be held in this hall?" She asked innocently. I clenched onto her wrist making she didn't try to run away.

"Don't play innocent, Maria, what did you do to Zero and Nana" I questioned. She stared back at me with no expression.

"He's all right for now, and as for Nana well I don't know she's been very sleepy" She smiled. Maria held my chin making me look into her eyes.

"But sooner or later Zero will be mine and Nana well I heard an owner has been looking for her for some time now" She said.

"_Let's make a deal though; I want you to do something that only you can do_…" Maria smothered a giggle.

**Lets see how this is going to go hmmmmmmmmm**

**Press the Review button **

**for the next chapter**


	22. Chapter 22 EMERGANCY! AUTHOR NOTE

**Emergency**

**Guys/WOMEN to who know Unerasable Memories, it has been discontinued because Fanfiction removed it apperently I broke one of the summary rules...I don't know the point is everything of Unerasable Memories are gone, I'm sorry guys, I wish… I could have saved it. I don't know when I'll be writing because I really loved unerasable Memories…I'm sorry, that screwed up.**

**I'm going to try to write more for Werewolves Exist and all the rest of my stories,**

**just tell me which story you'll like me to update.**

***sniff* except for Unerasable Memories*Sniff* Rin :(**


	23. Chapter 23 The battle has just begun

**A/N Okay I haven't done this in a while so i'm going to have *Rin* be the one who does that thing saying that vampire knight isn't mine.  
><strong>

**Me: Okay Rin, Go ahead  
><strong>

**Rin: ...  
><strong>

**Me: RIN!  
><strong>

**Rin: ...DIE DIE DIE DIE.  
><strong>

**Me: Are you playing call of duty T_T  
><strong>

**Rin: ... yes..I.I.I mean no! :"")  
><strong>

**ME: just do your thing *sigh*  
><strong>

**Rin: OKAY BLACKENFLAMES DOESN'T OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT EVERYTHING BELONGS TO MATSURI HINO expect for Nana, Jessica, and Carl  
>be sure to not copy anyones work. I was kidnapped by another author so please remember plagiarism is bad and a crime. It angers authors like BlakenFlames.<br>**

**ME: RIN I'M MISS YOU SO MUCH *Glomps*.  
><strong>

**Rin: COOTTIES!  
><strong>

**Nana P.O.V**

The floor is so cold; I can't even begin to shiver. There was a pounding of music above and students laughing. Where am I? I looked around and found myself in the lowest part of Cross Academy. So I'm below the party huh…Now how did I get in this position? I tried to stand up but I was kneeled down with heavy thick shackles. They strapped my ankles and wrist. Ok…. this is an awkward position.

Maybe if I transformed I would be able to break loose. I concentrate on the transformation, and dug deep inside my wolf being. My body took the shape of the gigantic wolf but only made matters worse, the shackles wouldn't break! A dim light appeared and revealed Maria on a love couch wearing the same black dress from our last battle.

"Stupid dog, I can't believe you formed into wolf to break the shackles I thought you were smarter than that." She giggled.

"You coward" I shouted but it came out as a bark instead.

"Now, Now, now, we can't have an annoying dog barking all night, it'll ruin the ball" She shook her head grabbing the leather muzzle that was behind her back.

Oh no, I need help, I can't call for Yuki, she'll be put into danger as well. I don't know what do. I never thought I play the part in being hostage! I just have to wait… A familiar scent filled the air.

"Hello Nana, It's good to see you" He smirked, running his hand through his dirty coffee brown hair.

* * *

><p><strong>Jessica P.O.V<strong>

HOW DARE NANA JUST DISAPPEAR! I SWEAR SHE BETTER NOT HAVE GONE TO THE BALL WITHOUT ME! THE NERVE OF HER! WHATEVER I'M GOING TO THE PARTY WITH OR WITHOUT HER.

_Wait what if Nana's in trouble…._

What do I care if Nana's in trouble ! She can take care of herself obviously!

_You do care because she's your friend! _

NO she's not were just working together, it doesn't make us friends!...right?

_Hah you even question it!_

Okay score 1 for my irritating conscious.

"Um…Jessica why are you standing there arguing with yourself" Yuki asked. She wore a pink girly dress that didn't fit with the style of what everyone else was wearing.

"Never mind that, where the hell is Nana, she just disappeared, wait if she's in that party, I swear I'm going to-

"Nana isn't there I just checked" The silver hair boy walked by wearing his uniform.  
>"Why the hell aren't you dressed up for the ball?" I cried. That is so unromantic, how can Nana fall for a dude like that. She has no taste.<p>

_Like you're the one to talk you fallen for an abusive boy! _

SHUT UP!

_Score 2 for conscious. _

"Um why are you talking to yourself" Zero sweat dropped.

"OKAY IF NANA'S ISN'T IN THERE THEN WHERE THE HELL IS SHE!" I shouted.

"I..I don't know" Zero murmured his eyes sparked with bright yellow eyes but you can also see a speck of red. Oh shits were fucked, fucky fuck fuck fuck! Zero is on the verge of transforming! but what's with the red though. Nana this is the worse time to disappear

"We need to find Nana fast before this dude gets all hairy which will be way too sexy for the girls in the ball"

"All right" Yuki agreed acting like mini solider.

* * *

><p><strong>YUKI's P.O.V.<strong>

We headed inside were the ball looked almost exactly like the book of Cinderella…only it's not; it's a horror movie just waiting to happen. Zero's expression was just like the first time I met him…_alone_. I took the rose that garnish the bow around my neck and placed it on Zero's jacket. He stared at it dumbly.

"If you smiled more you'd look really good for Nana" I smiled. Zero simply nodded and walked away. _Poor Zero_…I won't make him feel any more pain. The first thing to do is find Kaname. I asked the orange hair boy from the night class.  
>"He's alone on the terrace" He responded.<p>

"Thank you" I bowed.

**~XXX~**

"Kaname" I said, that's the only thing I could without making a fool out of myself. He stood there looking handsome than any man could be.

"Good Evening Yuki, I'm happy you wore the dress" He grinned.

"Ah thank you … yes I wanted to say thank you for the dress" Here I go again acting foolish with Kaname.

"What happen Yuki? Why the strange face" He questioned. I couldn't stop my cheeks from burning. He knew me too well, like Zero and Nana.

"I was only joking, you look lovely" He smiled. **(A/N hahaha Kaname your so fucken hilarious T_T)**

* * *

><p><strong>Zero. P.O.V<strong>

I watched everybody dancing . If only the headmaster didn't force me to stay and guard the day and night class than I would be doing a full search on Nana. My heart was pounding and it made it worse to think that _women had her._

"Zero, would you dance with me" A blond girl that looked oddly familiar. I was about to decline when I saw Yuki running out of the ball.

"Kuran what happen to Yuki" I seethed.

"You're supposed to be a guard dog, why aren't you watching her" He retorted.

* * *

><p><strong>NANA'S P.O.V<strong>

I should have known it was obvious. No wonder Carl wasn't surrounding the perimeter of Cross Academy, it was because he was already inside. He walked around me observing me with his coal black eyes.

"You got a good look?" I barked. He looked at me with a confused face.

"Nana, I don't understand what you were thinking turning that Kiyru into a werewolf…_Did you forget what the Hunter Association done to our kind?" he snarled._

I did understand it's just that the Kiyru family were good people unlike the rest of the Association. Once they were murdered, the Hunter Association took the privilege of ordering the Werewolf Clan. Most of our people died because of the harsh punishments…

"Nana, our people are sick of the Hunter Association's crap. We sided with them during the war to save the human race from vampires and all of a sudden they turn their back on us."

I slowly formed back to my human body although my hands and feet were still bounded to the floor. Maria let out a tedious yawn.

"So you trust the vampires instead" I asked.

"The Werewolf clans decide that we want nothing to do with neither Vampire nor Humans and the Vampire Senate wants nothing to do with us." He claimed.

"So why you have me for-"

"MARIA, I offer my self" Yuki announced barging through the window glass door.

"Yuki! What are you doing here?" I gasped

"Good Girl, I knew you choose to sacrifice yourself" She smiled clenching onto Yuki's wrist.

"YUKI NO RUN GET OUT OF HERE" I screamed. I feel so helpless. It's like I'm watching my own sister being thrown away.

"In return I want you to leave, Nana and Zero alone" She said.

"Yuki please stop! " I shouted.

"Yes, I guess I can keep my promise, and untie the leash between me Zero" She smiled.

"And I want you to free Nana as well" Yuki replied.

"Sorry that's out of my hands now" She sighed.

"It's alright Yuki, I'll be fine, just please get of here" I pleaded. Zero's twin brother arrived with another body, but more beautiful …_Shizuka Hio the murder of the Kiyru family_.

"I'm sorry Nana but I don't want Zero or you to suffer any longer." She said. Shizuka's lips were centimeters away from Yuki's neck. NO NO NO

"YUKI!" I cried. There was a shattering of glass. Zero had his gun pointed at Shizuka.

"SHIZUKA LET GO OF YUKI and release Nana" He ordered.

"Zero stay back, I promised Shizuka that if she drinks my blood she'll break the bond between you and her." Yuki gulped.

"Even if she did promise that, I'll still kill her" Zero growled. His body was viscously shaking.

"Shizuka I won't have you take anything away from me anymore" He said. A silver white light blinded me and then it slowly became dim.

"Zero…you're a werewolf" Yuki said her mouth half open.

Zero's wolf form was a snow white fur and his eyes still remained the same just making him more handsome.

_Now the true battle will begin._

"Carl, do you still plan on abandoning the humans." I asked. Through the whole thing Carl was frozen.

"What else can we do? Do you believe our kind should deal with the hunter Association bullshit still?" He retorted.

"No, but I believe I can come up with a better plan."

"I can't have you ordering my people" He growled.

"Then I guess I'll fight you for your spot then. I made a promise to a friend, that I'll kick your ass for all the shit you done to her." I seethed.

**A/n**

**And here you have Zero smexy self is no longer a vampire.  
><strong>

**I apologize for not posting chapters as quickly as I can. I've been on a bad writers block but now I know what i want to do with the ending.  
><strong>

**Oh for people to know I have a Deviantart I tried to draw Nana and I failed miserable, There's a link if you guys want to see on my profile.  
><strong>

**If you can do better please show me -_-  
><strong>


End file.
